It Has Come Again
by Loving Life Until It Stops
Summary: Just when the only thing they think the only thing they have to worry about is graduation, a war from long ago starts again, but what has that got to do with Caitlin and Warren? Was called Senior Year Sequel to The Hero Sidekick
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to the Hero Sidekick, there was another one but I didn't really like where it was going so I deleted it, hehe, anyway, this story is during Caitlin, Will, Layla, Zach, Ethan and Magenta's Senior year which means Warren has already left and graduated, okay? **

**Good, now on with the story!!**

* * *

A startled scream escaped my lips as something jumped on me, knocking me out of sleep, I sat up hastily and glared at Henry who was sitting on me, he gave me a quick lick and curled up on my feet as I wiped my cheek with a shudder, turning to look at my alarm clock, six in the morning, might as well get up, I have school today and I fancy a Starbucks.

"Come on, boy, let's go get breakfast," I whispered to the black, fluffy dog sitting on my feet, wriggling my toes slightly so I could escape, the dog let out a whine at the disturbance and leapt off my bed, I smiled slightly and ruffled his ears as I climbed out of my bed and headed downstairs.

Henry ran to the front door hopefully and I sighed before heading back upstairs to get dressed, a few minutes later I was ready to go out and wrote a quick note to my parents in case they woke up and thought we'd been kidnapped, my parents were weird like that.

"Come on then boy," I smiled at the large dog, clipping a leash onto his collar and heading out the front door with a yawn and my bag so I could buy some food and coffee to wake myself up, "my first day of my Senior year today, Henry, I'll admit I'm nervous, Warren says it's really tough."

The dog just let out a small bark as though he was actually listening and understanding what I was saying and I smiled slightly, giving his head a pat as we went into the park and I let him off the leash for a run, picking up a stick and throwing it for him, he let out a happy bark and ran after it as I sat on a park bench and watched him.

He ran back over to me, the stick in his mouth and covered in drool, I grimaced with a slight laugh as he wagged his tail hopefully and dropped the stick at my feet and I grabbed a nearby one instead, throwing it as far as I could with a grin, he barked joyously and ran after it, the morning air slightly chilly as the sun rose.

"You're up before eight?" a deep voice asked from behind me and I turned, smiling as I saw Warren standing there, "what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" he mocked and I glared at him playfully.

"No, the damn dog woke me up," I answered as he put his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine quickly, "what about you? You don't even have to be up this early."

"Bank robbery downtown, I was just heading home," Warren replied as Henry ran back over to us, barking for us to play with him.

"Henry, hold on," I laughed, then faced Warren again, "did you get the bad guys?"

"Of course I did," smirked Warren arrogantly and I giggled, "you want a coffee?"

"Yeah," I nodded with a smile, putting Henry back on his leash, "but he can't come inside."

"Well, I'll go in and get them and you two can wait outside," Warren said with a small smile, putting an arm round my waist, "okay?"

"Yep," I grinned, "I'm a Senior starting today, it seems like only yesterday I first went to that damn high school of hell and you were glaring at Will, then you heard me say I thought you were hot and I embarrassed myself beyond belief, the good old days huh?"

Warren just chuckled lightly, "I can't believe you stayed with me this long," he muttered and I looked up at him with a slight frown, I had grown since freshmen year, I reached his shoulder now, I did, and I wasn't the shortest in the school anymore.

"Of course I stayed with you, I love you," I said softly and he looked down at me with a slight smile, kissing my forehead quickly before going into the coffee house, leaving me outside with Henry who tried to follow him, but I pulled the dog back, "no, you can't go in there," I said quietly, ruffling the dog's ears fondly.

A few minutes later Warren came out of the coffee house and handed me a cup of steaming hot coffee which I took gratefully, mmm, caffeine, I sipped it happily as we headed down the street, Henry stopping to sniff every damn lamppost we past, making me incredibly impatient.

"Henry, this is the sixth lamppost and we've only been walking five minutes," I groaned as the dog stopped at yet another lamppost, "how many times do you have to pee for christ sake? I need to shower and get ready for school."

"Shower?" Warren perked up, looking at me with a smirk and I rolled my green eyes.

"Yes, shower, alone you perve," I growled and he chuckled lightly as I opened my front door and let Henry off his leash, the dog instantly ran upstairs and I guessed he went into my room, "stupid dog," I said with a giggle, "you want something to eat Inferno?"

"Are you cooking?" he asked warily and I scowled, shooting him a glare, one time you accidentally set fire to your oven and they hold it against you forever, Warren smirked and kissed me quickly, "tell you what, I'll cook, okay?" he said and I rose an eyebrow.

"In all the years we've been together, how come I've never heard the fact that you can actually cook?" I demanded and he just shot me a grin as he shrugged off his leather jacket and looked in the fridge.

A few minutes later there was a frying pan of eggs and bacon on the oven and I was watching with a grin, aw, my boyfriend can cook, he's perfect, my mom came into the kitchen and greeted Warren sleepily, kissing my cheek quickly as I flicked the kettle on for her.

"Did Warren stay here last night, Catie? I didn't hear him come in," she asked and I shook my head.

"No mom, I took the dog out since he woke me up and we bumped into each other, so he decided to cook for me," I grinned and Warren shot me a glare, "because you know I can't cook to save my life."

"That's an understatement," my mom teased and I pouted as I made her a cup of tea, my mother couldn't stand coffee for some reason, "looking forward to your last year at school honey?"

"Guess I'm kind of nervous," I admitted, downing the rest of my coffee and throwing the cup in the trash.

"You should've seen her on her first day of Sky High," mom smiled at Warren, "couldn't eat a thing, green she was, I thought she was going to be sick, I'm surprised she wasn't if I'm honest, especially with that bus ride."

"Yes, thank you mother," I cut in sharply, "let's leave out in embarrassing tales please, I embarrassed myself in front of everyone that first day anyway, I'd rather not go back down that dark and scary memory lane."

"Her first day of kindergarten," mom continued, ignoring me, "refused to leave the house, clung to the front door like it was her lifeline, wouldn't let go, I had to bribe her with ice cream."

"Mom," I groaned as Warren smirked, "quit with the embarrassing life tales, please, I'm begging you."

"It's my job, dear," she said dismissively, "I'll do the same to Jacob and Raleigh one day, hopefully those days are in the far distant future."

"Daddy! Help me!" I wailed as my father entered the kitchen.

"Is your mother embarrassing you?" he cooed and I nodded with a pout, he grinned and picked me up, "aw, my poor little baby, daddy will make everything better sweetie."

"Oh god, my life is over," I declared dramatically as he put me back in my seat with a laugh, Warren was smirking and my mom was laughing her little blonde head off, "you mention this to anyone Warren and I will hurt you."

"Yes, Catie, whatever you say," the pyro smirked, placing a plate of food in front of me, "and just so you know, I am never cooking for you again."

"Evil," I pouted, eating as my parents left, deciding I'd been embarrassed enough for one morning, "thanks for this Warren," I added and he just smiled slightly, "and sorry about my parents, they're…..embarrassing and weird."

"Not as bad as my mom and Bella, remember?" he shot back and I giggled as I remembered all the times that the two women had shown me baby pictures of Warren in the bathtub, "oh shut up, that was bad, what kind of a mother does that to her own son?" Warren scowled, obviously knowing what I was thinking about.

"But you were a cute baby," I assured him and he glared at me, I just smiled sweetly and put my empty plate in the sink, "I'm going to get ready for school, okay?"

"What am I supposed to do until then?" he frowned and I shrugged.

"Avoid my parents?" I suggested and he glared.

"I'll go home," he sighed, standing and running a hand through his shoulder length black hair, "I'll call you later, okay?" he said, kissing my forehead quickly before leaving and I went up to my room with a slight frown.

* * *

"Catie!" Layla called as I approached the bus stop, "excited?"

"Nervous," I answered with a smile, hugging her and then Will quickly, "what about you Miss Student Body President?" I grinned and she blushed slightly.

"Nervous, but so excited at the same time," she grinned, "I mean, I can actually make a difference now, maybe even start making the move to abolish the Hero/Sidekick dichotomy and make us all equals, like it should be."

"I know, Layla, I know," Will said, smiling as he kissed her cheek softly before turning to me, "this year's going to be tough huh?"

"Yeah, ten times the work," I groaned as the bus pulled up.

"I meant you'd find it tough because Warren won't be there," Will said quietly as we climbed onto the bus and I paused for a split second before continuing to my seat next to Ethan, "Catie? You'll be okay with it, won't you?" Will asked me once he'd sat down.

"Of course I will, I don't need him everywhere I go, it'll be strange since he's always been with me in school, but I'll manage," I shrugged, "and he can still help me with homework, it'll be like normal, just without him there."

They all nodded before we began talking about what Senior year would be like, not even noticing as the bus flew off the edge of the bridge to fly considering we were so used to it now, we'd all really grown since freshman year, Zach was as tall as ever but had a bit of muscle now so he didn't look so gangly, Magenta had grown and was all curvy and beautiful, Layla was tall and willowy, Will was about Zach's height now, maybe slightly shorter, but with larger muscles, of course Warren's were still bigger, and Ethan, Ethan had changed the most, he'd gotten contacts, grown taller and had gone all lean, he still wore orange but didn't look like a total nerd, he even had a few girls with crushes on him, it was cute.

"Hey Cate, we're here," Zach grinned, using the name only he called me, he wouldn't call me 'Catie' for some reason and I threatened him every time he called me 'Caitlin', so he'd settled for 'Cate'.

I sighed as I got off the bus, smiling at our new bus driver, Tom, who grinned and tipped his hat to me, Layla immediately went somewhere to do Student Body President things and the rest of us lounged around on the grass, talking lazily, laughing occasionally.

"Yay, to the hell of Senior year," I drawled as the bell went, the others laughed slightly as we stood and headed into the school, "see you at lunch guys," I smiled to Zach, Ethan and Magenta as they went into the Hero Support Room and they returned the words as Will and I continued toward homeroom.

"Miss Greeves, Mr Stronghold, glad to have you back," Mrs James smiled as we entered the classroom and we smiled back.

"Good to be back," we replied, heading for an empty pair of seats in the middle of the classroom.

The day was spent sorting out our timetables for the year and having lectures on how important Senior was, about exams, how we'd better be on our best behaviour if we want to graduate, we had some people come in and explain about Hero College where you could learn to become a research scientist instead of a proper Hero, just a lot of things, we had options for our futures laid out and we were supposed to know exactly what we wanted to do when we graduated.

The college idea sounded good to me, but it was in Greece and I'd never be able to survive without seeing my family, friends and Warren everyday, it'd be hell, but being a research scientist sounded like fun, and when you retired from doing that you could easily get a job teaching at one of the Super schools, weather it be an elementary, middle, high or college, you it was an automatic post for someone who'd been a research scientist.

I was more interested in the history side of it, that entailed going over old cases and making sure no mistakes were made and that no innocent person had been put in jail, or solving old cases but the original Villain had eluded capture and was still out there, it sounded like something I wish I could do, but, like I said, I couldn't stand being away from my friends, family and Warren all that time, it was in Greece for christ sake.

With a sigh I headed for Raleigh's school, having promised my parents that morning I'd collect her, I jumped onto the wall easily, Jacob finally leaves this place and then Raleigh has to go here, not a good thing.

I sighed again and laid back on the wall as I waited for my baby sister, watching the clouds roll by innocently without a care, lucky things, too many thoughts were rushing through my mind right now, what I should do when I graduate, if I had to take care of my little siblings if my parents were still working, if I'd get to talk to someone about what I should do when I graduate, I just needed to talk to someone.

"Catie!" Raleigh's happy voice cried and I sat up to see my curly, blonde haired sister running towards me, I wisely jumped off the wall and she hugged me tightly, "can we take Henry for a walk Catie?! Please Catie! Please!"

"Okay, okay, let's go get him," I smiled, grabbing my bag and heading down the street with her hand in mine as she chattered excitedly about her first day, if anyone could make me smile, it was my baby sister, she was always so happy and carefree.

Once we entered my house I heard Jacob playing video games in the sitting room, I threw my bag carelessly under the table in the hall as Raleigh hugged Henry tightly and I went into the sitting room, raising an eyebrow as I saw my eleven year old brother playing video games with a bunch of boys I didn't know and Jocelyn.

"Jacob," I said and everyone froze as they turned to look at me, "what the hell? You can't just bring whoever the hell you like here Jake, the place is a pigsty, mom and dad will flip you bloody idiot."

"I'll clean it, Caitlin, just don't tell mom," Jacob said quickly, then gulped as my other eyebrow joined the already raised one.

"Do not call me Caitlin, Jacob Kenneth Greeves, and you boys better get the hell out, Jacob has some cleaning to do," I growled and the boys bolted, leaving Jacob and Jocelyn, there was mud all over the carpet, popcorn covering the couch and a few pieces littered over the floor, "clean, now," I ordered, then turned to Jocelyn, "you can go home honey, and tell your mom I said hi."

"Warren too?" she grinned teasingly and I laughed.

"I guess," I smiled as she left, wishing Jacob good luck before I turned on him, "did you even go to school today?" I demanded coldly and he looked at his feet, I sighed in disappointment and placed a finger under his chin, tilting his head up to look at me, "Jake, you have to go to school, I just had a day full of people telling me about my future, there are so many options, but if you don't try baby, you won't get those options."

"What kind of options?" he asked and I just smiled as I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter, now clean, and I won't tell mom and dad if you promise to never skip again," I bargained and he nodded rapidly as he ran to the cupboard under the stairs to get cleaning supplies and the phone rang.

"Hello?" Raleigh chirped happily as she answered it, then her green eyes lit up, "hi Warren! Oh, Catie's right here, Jake was really bad, you'll never guess-"

"Rae!" I laughed, taking the phone and pointing outside, "go and play outside with Henry," I ordered and she ran outside happily with the dog on her heels as I put the phone to my ear, "hey," I said into it, brushing a loose strand of my dark blonde hair from my face.

_"Hey, so what did Jacob do?"_ Warren asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Rae's just trying to stir up trouble," I said dismissively, "today was hell Warren," I whined, getting his attention off what my little brother and his sister could have done, "they kept talking about options, I don't know what to do when I graduate, I know what I want to do but I don't know if it's practical."

_"Well, what do you want to do?" _Warren said patiently.

"You know that Hero College? I want to take a Hero History course there, but it's in Greece," I said quietly, sitting on the hall table with a sigh, "and I don't think I'd be able to be away from my family, my friends that long, away from you," I added in a whisper, inspecting my shoes.

_"Catie, if it's what you want then go for it, don't hold back because of us, your family, your friends would say it, as long as you're happy,"_ Warren answered softly, _"as long as you don't find some Greek guy, I'm sure I'll cope."_

"Well, graduation and all that's a long way away," I said, forcing brightness into my voice as tears filled my green eyes, "we'll worry about it later, but how was your day? Kick any bad guy butt?"

_"Nope, been very quiet."_

"Too quiet," I said in a 'creepy' voice and he chuckled slightly, making me smile softly, "it was weird today, Will kept asking if I was okay, weird huh?"

_"I, uh, kind of asked him to look out for you," _Warren muttered and I sighed with a roll of my eyes, "_I did because I don't want you getting hurt or hit on by any guy who thinks just because I'm not there they can make a move, Catie,"_ he said quickly and I frowned slightly.

"Warren, you just have to trust me, if I go to Greece then you can't place tails on me, I can take care of myself, I just like having you there to help," I teased lightly but he just sighed in response.

_"You really are considering it, aren't you?" _he asked quietly and my smile fell as I looked into my lap.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure, they've just piled so many options into my head I feel like it's going to explode, why does the damn college have to be in Greece? Why can't it be in Maxville?" I bit out in frustration, feeling angry tears well up in my green eyes before I gulped them down, "but like I said, graduation and all that's a long way away, I'll think about it later."

_"You sure?" _Warren asked warily and I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure, think about the big, scary future of mortgages and bills and jobs later, right now, I'm going to get money off my parents and love it," I joked and he chuckled softly, making my smile reappear, if Raleigh couldn't put a smile on my face, Warren always could, I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes, "I love you, Warren."

_"I love you too," _he whispered and my smile grew.

"So-" I began but the front door opening made me stop and I turned to see my parents, "hey mom, hey dad," I said absently and they waved to me before going into the kitchen, McDonalds bags in their hands, "hey, my beloved parents have McDonalds."

_"Uh huh, I guess I'll talk to you later then," _Warren chuckled and I grinned.

"Yep, call you later Inferno, bye," I said and he returned the favour before we hung up and I went to the kitchen, "thanks dad," I smiled as he handed me a cheeseburger and fries.

"You been thinking about what you want to do when you've graduated?" mom asked me and I groaned.

"Mom, I've just talked about it all day at school and got really stressed out, I've just vented all frustration to Warren, do not bring the frustration back, mother," I said sharply, taking a bite out of my cheeseburger so I wouldn't have to speak.

Stupid life after high school and growing up.

* * *

**And there's the first chapter, hope you liked and please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I brushed my damp, dark blonde hair slowly with a slight frown, still worrying about my stupid future, everyone else knew exactly what they wanted to do, Will was going to join his parents in order to create the Stronghold Three, Layla was taking an internship at the World Wide Super Hero Corporation, Zach was joining up with a Hero and becoming a Sidekick, Magenta was going to help her parents with the business for lost animals that they had recently set up and Ethan was heading to Greece to go to the college, so if I did go, I wouldn't be totally alone, Ethan, one of my best friends, would be there.

I groaned and threw my hairbrush across the room in frustration, I was only seventeen, I didn't know what I wanted to do when I graduated, I didn't know what I wanted to do tomorrow! How was I supposed to decide my entire future in just under a year? It was impossible, yet others had already done it and I had to make the choice before January rolled round otherwise I'd have no chance of getting into the college.

With a sad sigh, I buried my head in folded arms on my dressing table, I wanted to go to the college, I did, ever since I was a little kid I'd wanted to find out all there was about the history of Heroes, find out where we came from, how we came to be, how and why our DNA changed from regular humans, but I didn't want to leave my family, my parents were always working and Jacob and Raleigh needed me, I took care of them, always had done, I couldn't just leave them.

"Catie honey?" my mom's voice said softly and my head shot up to see her standing in the doorway, looking at me with concern, "are you okay?"

"Just thinking about what I should do," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair, "I want to do one thing but think the another thing is for the best, I'm really confused mom, and I hate not knowing what to do."

"I know, you like knowing exactly what's going on, you have to know what you're going to do," mom smiled, sitting next to me on the small seat I was on, "you're just one of those people who've grown up too soon, most people your age would just do what they wanted, but you're thinking of everyone else, aren't you?"

"It's just-you're always working, like dad, and if I went to Greece then Jacob and Raleigh would have to take care of themselves and they're just kids," it all came out in a big rush, "and I would be worrying about them, wanting to know if they were okay, and then there's my friends and Warren, I'd miss them and you and everyone so much, I know Ethan's going to Greece too, but my family and the majority of my friends would be here, I just don't know what to do, mom, tell me what I should do, please."

Mom pulled me into her arms and held me tightly, stroking my hair and whispering soothingly in my ear like she did when I was just a child, smaller than Raleigh even, she rocked me back and forth and began singing a soft lullaby she'd sung to me when I was younger and would have a nightmare.

"Baby, I can't tell you what to do," she said when she'd finished singing, taking my face in her hands and brushing the stray locks of my blonde hair from my face, "just do what makes you happy, for so long you've put your brother, your sister, your father and me before yourself, and never should've had to, but you did, and I am so proud of who you are, but now it's time for us to put you first, you want to go to Greece, then you're going, we'll be fine, and your friends and Warren, well, they want to make a fuss, send them to see me, okay honey?"

"I love you mommy," I whispered, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, Caitlin Louise, I love you too," she murmured, "you're my little girl even though you think you're all grown up, you'll always be my little girl, you remember that, okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'll remember that," I said softly.

"You go to Greece though, I'll miss you so much, but like I said, we'll be fine, you follow your dreams, Caitlin, you follow them and you better catch them," she smiled tearfully, kissing my forehead lightly before standing and leaving, "oh, and your bus will be here in twenty minutes honey."

"Thanks mom," I said quietly and she left, I sighed and tied my hair into a high ponytail that just reached my shoulders.

I'd had a month of people at Sky High telling me everything I could do, Bella had offered to put in a good word for me at the Hero College since she used to go there but I'd just said I wasn't sure what I wanted to do and she'd nodded with an understanding smile, she was on maternity leave at the moment, expecting her first child and god was she excited, she was blabbering on about baby stuff non-stop, she was awesome though, she was a great teacher and everyone loved her, most in her classes had sent her baby gifts at any rate.

"Catie!" dad's voice called, pulling me out of my thoughts and I grabbed my bag as I headed downstairs with a sigh, my dad met me on the stairs and frowned worriedly at me, "are you okay Catie? You look pale."

"I'm fine dad," I smiled, "but I have to go catch my bus," I said with a grin, skipping out the front door.

"But the bus doesn't get here for another fifteen minutes!" dad shouted after me but I just continued down the front path, I needed the air and the time to think things over.

But I stopped for a second as I saw Warren standing at the end of my front lawn, he looked up as I approached and he gave me a quick smile as he put his arm round my shoulders, kissing me quickly.

"You okay?" he asked and I shrugged, looking at the ground and he frowned slightly, "Catie? You want to talk about it?"

"Would you hate me if I went to Greece?" I whispered and he pulled us to a stop, stepping in front of me and tilting my chin up so I had to look at him.

"Catie, I would never hate you, even if you moved to the other side of the world, I would never hate you," he said surely, pulling me close to him and hugging me tightly, "why? Are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet," I sighed, holding onto him tightly, "I want to go, but then I don't, I'm really confused, my mom told me to do what made me happy, but about Jacob and Raleigh? They need me."

"Do what you want Catie," Warren said simply and something inside of my snapped as I pushed him away.

"I don't know what I want!" I yelled, feeling angry, frustrated tears fill my eyes, "I don't know what to do and I hate it! I want to go to that damn college but I want to stay with my family, my friends, I want to stay with you Warren!" tears were beginning to trickle down my cheeks now but I just ignored them, "but then everyone's saying 'do what makes you happy Catie' and I don't know what'll make me happy! I-I just don't know anymore," I choked out and Warren hugged me tightly, "tell me what to do Warren, I just need someone to tell me what to do."

"I can't tell you what to do, Catie," he said gently, "at least not about this, this has to be what you want, what you won't regret doing, going to that college is what you've always wanted to do, yet you love your family and want to be here for them, sometimes people have to make sacrifices, you've just got to work out weather you're going to sacrifice your dreams to stay with your family or weather you're going to go after your dreams and come back to your family another time."

"If I go, will you come and visit me?" I whispered and he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, anytime you want me there, just call me and I'll get on the first flight to Greece I can," he promised and I giggled slightly.

"It is only a year long course," I mused, "I'd be back in no time."

"Uh huh," Warren said as I wiped away my tears.

"And I could come back during every holiday," I continued, "and you promise me you won't hate me if I go?"

"I promise."

I grinned and kissed him softly, "I have to go school," I said reluctantly as he tried to deepen the kiss and he frowned slightly, "hey, not all of us have graduated and I need to talk things over with my friends anyway," I sighed, twirling the red lock of his black hair round my finger with a smile, "I love you."

"I love you too," murmured Warren against my lips, capturing them quickly before I could protest, his warm fingers running down my spine as he slowly broke the kiss, "come on, I'll even walk you to your stupid bus stop," he smirked and I smiled as we headed down the street, his arm round my waist.

"Hey Catie, hey Warren," Layla smiled as we approached them and I smiled back at her, "wow, a happy emotion, haven't seen that since the beginning of our Senior year, what happened?" she asked and I laughed lightly.

"Just had a bit of insight for what I should do, still not one hundred percent though," I replied, running a hand through my dark blonde hair with a slight smile.

"And here I thought it was just because you and Warren have just been making out," Will teased and Warren punched him with a scowl.

"That's part of it," I laughed and Warren smirked, pulling me slightly closer to him, aw, he was so possessive, I bet when he was a little kid he'd refuse to let any of the other kids play with his toys, I'll have to ask Maria when I see her next.

After a few minutes of small talk the bus arrived and I kissed Warren quickly as the other two climbed on, whispering a quick thanks to the pyro before getting on the bus, greeting Tom politely before heading for my seat next to Ethan, waving at Warren out the window and he just nodded with a slight smile as the bus pulled away.

"So, what have you decided?" Layla asked and I sighed as I bit my bottom lip slightly.

"I want to go to Greece," I answered slowly, "do what I've always wanted, but I'm reluctant to leave my brother, sister, parents, you guys and Warren, my mom and Warren told me to do what I wanted, but I was really confused over what to do, Warren told me that sometimes people have to make sacrifices and asked if I really wanted to give up my dreams because I couldn't stand being apart from the people I love for a year when I could just see them again when the course was over," I paused, still thinking my decision through, "but I'm pretty certain, about ninety nine point nine percent certain, that I want to go to Greece for that year long Hero History course."

"Well, whenever I want to see you, I'll just fly out," Will grinned, "and bring Layla or whoever wants to see you with me."

"Exactly," Zach nodded, "you go, we'll still be here when you get back Catie, I mean, even Warren, who seems to always know what's going on with you and is really protective, please remember he did nearly roast me that one time when I told I loved you and meant in a sister way, wants you to do what makes you happy."

"That was funny," I giggled and Zach pouted, making me laugh lightly, "it was, for everyone else, you were running around screaming 'oh! My hair! Not my beautiful blonde locks!'" I cackled as he blushed and the rest of us laughed.

* * *

"Catie, you have to come quick!" Raleigh cried as I reached her school, a few minutes late, she looked worried, she grabbed my hand and I followed her as she led me down the street, "look Catie!" she said, pointing to a box in an alleyway that was moving.

I hesitantly pried open the box after telling Raleigh to step back and my eyes widened as I saw a litter of whimpering puppies, I quickly dumped all my school things into Raleigh's bag since mine was larger and carefully scooped each puppy into my bag, they couldn't be more than a month old, they whimpered and wriggled at my touch and I just whispered soothingly to them.

"Rae, be careful with my stuff, there's important stuff in there," I added to Raleigh who nodded, her green eyes on the bag that I'd loaded all the puppies into, leaving the zipper open enough to get enough air but not open enough from them to escape and we quickly headed home, "Jake!" I called the second I entered the house, gently pushing a sniffing Henry away from me, "get him upstairs," I ordered as my brother exited the sitting room, "now!" I snapped as he just stood there and he quickly led Henry upstairs, probably shutting him in my room.

Quickly telling Raleigh to go and get some blankets from the airing cupboard, I opened my bag and gently stroked the wriggling puppies, Jacob and Raleigh were soon back with piles of blankets and we wrapped the small puppies in them quickly so the small animals wouldn't get cold and I got them some mashed up food since I gathered they weren't really old enough to chew on the hard stuff yet.

"Get that, Jake," I said as the doorbell rang and he darted out the kitchen and to the door.

"Hey, Layla," I heard him say cockily and I shook my head with a slight smile, he'd always had a crush on my best friend, I found annoying and cute at the same time, "she's in the kitchen."

Layla was soon helping me take care of the seven abandoned puppies and she'd called her mom who was a vet and could talk to animals to make sure the little things were okay, they were so small and wriggly, Raleigh was watching them in fascination and Layla and I were checking them over for any injures or anything like that.

"They're so cute," Layla whispered, gently stroking one that had little black patches dotted over it's rusty brown fur, "how could someone just abandon them?"

"Maybe they couldn't afford to keep them," I suggested, smiling slightly as one that was completely black began suckling on my finger like it would to its mother to get milk, "they'll need a foster mother who can feed them."

"Yeah, mom will find one," Layla nodded determinedly as the doorbell rang.

"Jake," I said and he instantly went and answered the door as I picked up the small puppy that was sucking my finger and holding it close, "this one is adorable, look at it," I smiled as Mrs Williams, Layla's mom, came into the room and began looking the small puppies over.

"Goodness, these poor little things are barely even a month old," she gasped, checking one over, "I think they'll have to stay here with you since the puppies are so used to your smell Catie, I'll try and find them a foster mother for tomorrow at the least, just feed them warm milk from a small bottle, I brought you some from the surgery."

"Okay, Mrs Williams," I nodded, "but what about Henry?"

"Where is he?" she asked, looking up at me from the puppies, "I'll have a little talk with him."

"My room," I answered, "Jacob will show you."

"But Catie," he whined and Raleigh silently stood, taking Mrs Williams' hand and leading her up the stairs, "there, Rae's taking her," Jacob grinned and I glared at him.

"I asked you to," I growled and the puppy in my arms whimpered slightly, I quickly shushed it and gently ran my fingers down its spine and it whined softly as it cuddled closer to me.

"Catie! Jake! Rae!" my mom called as she entered the house and she came into the kitchen, her jaw dropping as she saw the squirming puppies all wrapped up in blankets on the floor with Layla, Jacob and I sitting in the middle of them, "Caitlin Louise Greeves you better have a very good explanation," she said slowly in a way that said she was just about to lose her temper.

"They were abandoned mom, they're barely even a month old, Mrs Williams said so," I said quickly, "she said that they're used to my scent now and will have to stay, she's talking to Henry now and everything will be sorted."

Mom sighed and gestured to the person behind her that I'd just noticed, "this was outside," she said, switching on the kettle as Warren sat at the kitchen table and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hello the thing that was outside," I said teasingly, rubbing my thumb over the puppy I was holding's nose with a small smile as Warren rolled his dark eyes.

"Hello thing that didn't answer the goddamn door," he shot back, narrowing his eyes at me slightly.

"Jacob, I told you to answer the bloody thing," I snapped, turning to my little brother who shrugged and continued playing with the small puppy that was trying to catch his fingers and whimpering in delight as it began chewing on my brother's pinky finger.

"Aw," Layla and I cooed, watching the scene of cuteness, "that is so adorable!"

We know each other far too well, I turned my attention to Warren who was watching with a raised eyebrow, "come on, they're cute," I said softly, reaching over and tugging on his hand, "please, for me?" I pouted and the pyro groaned as he sat next to me and I placed a puppy in his hands, "aw, he likes you," I smiled as the puppy cuddled closer to the warmth that was Warren and Warren glared at me, "you can name it if you like," I offered in a hope to placate my glaring boyfriend.

It didn't work.

"Oh, hello Warren dear, oh, he likes you," Mrs Williams smiled as she entered the kitchen with Henry on her heels, "Henry promises to be nice to the puppies, don't you Henry?"

The dog nodded and licked the puppy Layla was holding gently making me smile and coo at my dog's adorableness, Warren just rolled his eyes and just sat there, Layla was grinning at the puppy in her arms, Jacob was still letting the puppy from before chew on his finger, Raleigh was trying to pay attention to the remaining puppies all at once and the two adults were talking quietly.

"Cerberus," I said suddenly and everyone looked at me questioningly, I smiled and held the puppy in my arms up so we were eye to eye, "Cerberus, the protector of Hell according to Greek Mythology, I need someone to take care of this place when I'm in Greece, so this little guy can protect you, his name is Cerberus."

The puppy whimpered in delight and licked my nose, making me giggle slightly as I hugged him carefully and the others nodded in understanding and Raleigh and Jacob looked at me through sad, green eyes.

"You're going to Greece?" Raleigh whispered and I nodded.

"Only for a year though, and it's not until after I graduate, plus I'll be back during every holiday I can," I promised, reaching over to ruffle her blonde curls but she shoved my hand away with a scowl.

"No! You're not allowed to go! You have to stay!" she shouted at me, standing and stomping her foot, "who's going to pick me up from school?! And take me for ice cream?! You have to stay!"

"Rae-" I began softly.

"I don't want you to go!" she yelled, running out the room and I watched after her with tears shining in my green eyes.

"I'll go talk to her," I said quietly, placing the puppy in Layla's arms and going after my little sister, I found her curled up on my bed, clutching her teddy bear tightly, I placed a hand on her shoulder and sat next to her, "Rae? I'm sorry baby, but I'll be back and you can phone and I'm not going for almost for another nine months or so," I said gently, smoothing her blonde hair, "and mom, dad and Jacob will still be here."

"But you take care of me, who's going to take care of me when I have a nightmare?" she whimpered, wrapping her arms around me, "you're always there, Catie, don't go."

"Oh Rae," I said helplessly, "it took me so long to get to this decision and I've thought it over so many times, this is what I've always wanted, Rae, this is what I want to do, what I've always wanted to do, I'll miss you and everyone so much, but you can call me anytime you like, okay sweetie?"

"You promise? You promise you'll be here for nine whole months?" Raleigh pouted and I nodded with a small smile, kissing her forehead softly and holding her close to me, "I love you Catie."

"I love you too, Rae, I love you so much," I promised, "tell you what, before I leave, I'll buy you and Jacob your own cellphone, between you mind, there's not that good of a job going in this time which will only be part time and for nine months at the most, and then whenever wither you or Jake need to talk you just phone me, and I'll talk whenever I can, okay?"

"Yeah!" she nodded rapidly, bounding off the bed and running downstairs, I followed with a small smile and found everyone in the sitting room, puppies and all, I sat next to Warren on the couch and picked up Cerberus.

"I don't suppose there are any jobs going in the Paper Lantern are there?" I asked innocently and Warren looked at me suspiciously, "I promised Raleigh I'd buy her a cellphone before I left and I need a job to get money to pay for it," I sighed and he nodded.

"I'll talk to Mama Wu, okay?" he replied and I smiled, kissing him quickly as he put his arm around me and I cuddled closer to his warmth, "so, you're really going, huh?"

"Once I've filled out the papers, sent them off and if they accept me," I said softly, "you don't mind, do you?"

"Yes, but I guess I can live without your nagging for a few months," he smirked and I laughed lightly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Greeves, I see you applied to go to the Hero College," Powers smiled at me as we passed each other in the hallway, stopping me so we could speak, I nodded and her smiled grew, "I think that's the perfect choice for you, you're a very talent student, Miss Greeves, I hope you get in, which I have no doubt, according to Mrs Valmont you're a very gifted student at Hero History, always looking at the ins and outs of things, good luck, Miss Greeves."

"Thank you, Principle Powers," I said, still in shock and she smiled.

"No problem, but you'd best get to class," she replied, "just tell your teacher you were talking to me, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded, heading to Mad Science quickly, "I am so sorry, Mr Medulla, Principle Powers stopped to talk to me, sir, won't happen again," I said hastily as the large headed scientist glared at me and I went over to my seat next to Will who smiled at me.

Medulla shot me one last loathing glare before going back to teaching and I began doodling on my notebook, my pen made small flames that danced up the side of the page, engulfing the margin and spreading over the bottom of the page, slowly curling into the middle of the page and surrounding a pentagon that had a rose in the middle, the stem twining round the lines of the pentagon.

"Wow, nice Catie," Will whispered as he looked at my page.

"Thanks," I muttered, frowning slightly at the picture, "I just feel like I've seen it before, that's all."

Will frowned at me before continuing to take notes of Medulla's lecture when a pain suddenly shot through my head and I gasped, clutching my head with one hand as images flashed through my mind, there was blood, fire.

_"No! Don't! Please she's just a child!" a woman screamed, clutching a small girl who had dark brown hair, "please! She's not! She's not a witch! I promise you!"_

_The man sneered and shoved the woman away from the small child, grabbing the child's arm and yanking her down the cobbled street, it was a long time ago, a long time ago._

_"NO!" the woman cried as two men held her down and her daughter was yanked toward a large bonfire, "NO!! PLEASE!! NOT MY DAUGHTER!! IT WAS ME!! I DID IT!! JUST LET HER GO!!"_

_The crowd surrounding the bonfire turned to look at the sobbing blonde woman who held a hand out in front of her and a glowing ball appeared there, the men holding her let out roars of disgust and wrenched her up by her hair, dragging her over to the fire, the people in the crowd spitting on her as she passed._

_"Mother?" the child whimpered as her mother was tied to a stake, "mother? When's father going to get here and save you?"_

_"Run, Henrietta, run," the woman whispered and the child gazed at her mother for a few seconds before tearing down the street, her dark brown hair flying out behind her, the woman smiled at her running daughter as she was flung into the flames, but she didn't even make a whimper of pain, "just remember that one day, we shall protect you and you will pay for the pain you've caused us," she said, her voice was quiet but it cut through the air like a knife and everyone heard her, "and this town shall burn when he finds out I am gone, trust me."_

_With those words, she managed to pull a hand free and pulled down the top of her dress, showing a black pentagon with a blood red rose shining on the rapidly burning skin and the crowd gasped at her audacity as she smirked._

_"This mark is the mark of my family and they will have their revenge, and remember my name people," she said still with that air of authority, "remember the name of Rose Diane Greeves."_

_Then the fire consumed her and she never let out a peep of pain, just accepted her fate and let the fire take her, for he used fire and he never scared her, he always protected her, and now he must protect their daughter and their future family._

"Catie! Catie!" Will's voice said distantly and I groaned, "oh my god Warren is going to kill me! Catie! Wake up!"

My green eyes slowly fluttered open and I found myself laying on the floor of the Mad Science Lab, no need to take me to the nurse, I just passed out and had a freaky vision of the past, I sat up and looked at Medulla.

"Who's Rose Diane Greeves?" I demanded, "and her daughter, Henrietta?"

Medulla's eyes grew wide as he looked at me, his mouth opening and closing silently, everyone else just looked at me in confusion while I waited impatiently for an answer from the Mad Science teacher.

"I think you'd best come with me, Miss Greeves," he said eventually and I stood, grabbing my notebook which held Rose's tattoo, Medulla turned to the rest of the class as we reached the door, "don't make a sound while I'm gone, I'll be back shortly," he ordered, leading me down the corridor briskly, "may I see your notebook, Miss Greeves?"

"Yes sir," I nodded, handing it to him, Rose's tattoo surrounded in flames still drawn on the page, "it was her, Rose's, tattoo, she showed to everyone just before she burned."

"This is not common knowledge Miss Greeves," Medulla said sternly, "that was a time when those with Powers were thought of as witches and were burned at the stake, but you know that, don't you?"

"Yes sir," I replied quietly.

"The Greeves family, your ancestors, were peaceful, but one day, Rose's daughter, Henrietta, found a boy in trouble, there was a rock about to fall upon the boy, he would've died if weren't for little Henrietta, she threw a ball of energy at the rock and destroyed it, but the boy, he didn't understand that Henrietta had saved him and told everyone she was a witch," Medulla explained sadly, "Henrietta's father also had Powers-"

"He had the ability of fire, didn't he?" I cut in, "it's just, as Rose was burning, she said, 'when he finds out I am gone, this town shall burn,', which means he had fire Powers, right?"

"Yes, Miss Greeves, very observant," Medulla nodded with a small smile, knocking on the Principle's office door, "when her husband arrived home from his travels, he was a salesman you understand, and found his daughter gone without a trace and his wife burnt at the stake, London's fire, you've heard about it?"

"Yes sir," I whispered, it couldn't be.

"It didn't start because of a baker, that was a cover up, the man went mad with grief and burnt the town down," Medulla sighed, "this isn't common knowledge Miss Greeves because-"

He was cut off by the door opening and Powers stood in the doorway, "yes Mr Medulla? Has Miss Greeves done something wrong?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, he silently held out my notebook to her and her eyes widened, "both of you, inside."

We went in and Medulla quickly got her up to speed on how far into the story he'd gotten before turning back to me, "like I was saying Miss Greeves, people don't know of this because of the cruelty our people suffered back then, Henrietta's father, Rose's husband, spent his years searching for his daughter and there is never any record of the Greeves father and daughter being reunited, but their line still lives, in you," Medulla said quietly and I gulped slightly.

"But why did I have that vision?" I whispered.

"Because, you're Rose's reincarnation, I knew it the second you stepped into this school, Miss Greeves," Powers answered softly, opening a safe and placing an ink picture in front of me, "and her husband, looks an awful lot like Mr Peace, doesn't he?"

My green eyes widened slightly, the woman in the picture was standing next to a tall man who did look an awful lot like Warren, he had his arm around her and both were smiling as they looked down at the small child standing in front of them, Henrietta, there was no color in the drawing but I could see Rose's true coloring as I remembered my vision, she was blonde and she had green eyes like me, there were subtle differences though, for example, she had ivory skin and I had tanned, her nose was a button one while mine was more pointed and she was taller than me, I think.

"Miss Greeves?" Medulla said quietly.

"So, it was like destiny for me and Warren to get together?" I mumbled in disbelief, still looking at the picture.

"I don't know Miss Greeves, but the resemblance is shocking and you had that vision of your past life," Powers replied gently, "but I think the time of cruelty is coming again and that you're the one to stop it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said quickly, standing and backing away from her, "no, okay? I can't stop anything, I'm not cut out to be a Hero, I'm terrified of blood, I hate hurting anyone, I hate seeing people in pain, it hurts enough that I'm terrified of leaving my family, friends, everyone behind to go to Greece for a year or so, I can't be the saviour of whatever you think I can be."

"Miss Greeves, I may be wrong, but the closeness to your family, Rose Greeves loved her family enough to die for them, would you do the same for yours?" Medulla asked.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation, "but that doesn't mean anything, anyone would die for their family, anyone with a heart anyway."

"Miss Greeves," Powers said softly as tear rapidly filled my eyes.

"Rae's going to get hurt, isn't she?" I whispered and they glanced at each other, I bolted out the room and headed for the bus as I heard a television blaring in the room I just ran past, I slammed the door open and my green eyes widened as I saw Raleigh on the screen, running away from some people, her hands covered in a bright white glow, my fists clenched and I ran down the corridor, "Ron! RON!" I yelled as I saw the bus driver, "I need your help, my little sister, Raleigh, can you just get me down there?" I fired off rapidly and he nodded, I smiled gratefully and jumped on the bus.

Within minutes I was sprinting towards Raleigh's school, my blonde hair flying out behind me and I saw a crowd of people chasing someone, I shoved through the crowd and managed to catch up with Raleigh, quickly scooping her into my arms and she was crying, I stopped and glared at the crowd who quickly surrounded me.

"Take more step I will blow your fucking head off," I threatened as some old guy took a step towards us, "she's just a little kid! Seven years old! What the hell do you think you were doing?!"

"She's a demon!" the man yelled.

"Oh yeah? What did she do?" a new voice cut in and Warren stepped beside me, glaring at the man darkly.

"Exploded a wall! My grandson nearly got crushed!" the man shouted.

"You got your Powers, Rae?" I smiled and she nodded, burying her head into my shoulder, "she didn't mean to, she's only just got her Powers, she can't control them yet, but she will, trust me."

"And why would we do that kid?" a woman spat and I shot her an icy glare.

"Because otherwise I'll make you all pay for what happened a long time ago and no proper revenge was given sweetheart, your ancestors were scared of those with Powers because they didn't understand, just like you now," I said calmly, stroking Raleigh's blonde hair soothing as she sobbed, "they didn't understand and a little girl saved a boy's life, you know what he did? He wanted her to burn, the girl's mother took the blame instead and burnt for her daughter, declaring her revenge would one day happen, you hurt my sister, that day will be today, you understand me?"

Everyone, including Warren, was staring at me wide eyed.

"Give us the brat and go, kid," the woman ordered and I made a gold light ball in my hand.

"See if you can take her," I growled, setting Raleigh on the ground and putting her behind me, she clung to my shirt tightly and the woman stepped forward, hesitantly, but still stepped forward, I instantly threw the light ball, making sure it flew past her head and exploded on the wall behind her, "next time, I won't miss."

"Catie," Warren hissed in my ear but I ignored him, no one was going to hurt Raleigh, no one, he grabbed my forearm and swung me round, "Catie, no, you can't do this."

"I won't let them take Raleigh away," I retorted, pulling out of his grasp, "Powers was right you know, they're all going to get terrified that we're more powerful, they're going to want to destroy us, just like she said."

"And now, now you're talking crap," Warren scoffed.

"Rose Diane Greeves, my ancestor, I'm her reincarnation, I was there, I watched her burn Warren, she had a daughter, Henrietta, they wanted to kill a little girl, just like these people want to hurt Rae," I said quietly, "she had a tattoo, Rose did, of a pentagon, it had a rose in the middle and I drew it and I'd never heard of her until about ten minutes ago, I don't understand what the hell is going on, but if Powers is right, let's just say things won't be pretty."

"Kid, stop talking bullshit and hand the damn brat over, we won't hurt her, you paranoid old witch," the man smirked and I glared at him.

"Catie, come on," Warren whispered, "I think you've been stressing out too much."

"CATIE!!" Raleigh screamed as the woman grabbed her, "CATIE!! HELP ME!!"

"You know, you almost killed my son," the woman hissed, slapping Raleigh across the face and I instantly punched the stupid old bag, adding a bit of Power in of course and she flew back slightly.

"Not going to hurt her, huh?" I spat, inspecting Raleigh's rapidly growing red cheek as my little sister sobbed.

"You're all going to pay for this, all of you Heroes, that little brat almost kills my son, she's dangerous, she doesn't deserve to live and then her crazy sister assaults me," the woman screamed hysterically, "you deserve to be burnt! You're not a Super! You're a witch!"

"Well done Catie," Warren growled, "really good going, they want to burn us."

"Won't exactly hurt you, dumbass," I shot back, picking up Raleigh, "and you, you stupid old hag, you slapped a little kid, she can't control her Powers but there are places that can teach her and you're really going to turn on those who've protected you? Without Supers, you wouldn't even be here."

"Yes, Catie, let's enrage the already livid mob even more," Warren snapped and I glared at him to shut the hell up, "this is your fault."

"My fault?! They were going to hurt Raleigh! What kind of a Hero would stand back and watch this?!" I shouted, "if we survive this, you fucking asshole, never come near me again."

"Burn the witch!" the woman screeched, pointing to me and I rose an eyebrow.

"Crazy lady say what?!" I snapped, "I am not a goddamn witch! You crazy old hag!"

"Catie!" an all too familiar, worried voice cried and my mother appeared next to me, "oh god, my babies, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom, Rae's terrified but the crazy old lady wants to burn me," I said in a fake bright voice, "mom, it's come again, hasn't it?"

"Yes, Caitlin, the time has come again," mom whispered, "and you're the one who's going to save us all, we just don't know how yet."

"Told you so!" I shot at Warren childishly who shot me a glare.

"When we get out of here, you are explaining everything to me, understand?!" he yelled, lighting his hands on fire as the people got even closer, "and I still stand by the statement I made earlier, this is your fault!"

"It is not!" I shot back, giving Raleigh to my mom and making two light balls, "it was destined to happen! Rose Greeves is my ancestor and I'm her reincarnation! She's like my past life!" I shouted over the yells, ducking as a guy went to hit me and elbowing him in the stomach, "she looked almost just like me! Just a bit different! Surprisingly her husband looked like you!"

"Like me?!" Warren replied, frowning slightly as he punched some guy in the face.

"Yeah! Powers showed me a drawing! Rose's husband travelled since he was a salesman! He wasn't there when she was burnt at the stake and when Henrietta, their daughter, ran away!" I answered, kicking some woman in the stomach, "I can't really explain right now!"

"You think?!" Warren yelled, grabbing my forearm as my mom grabbed his and we suddenly appeared in my sitting room, all of us breathing heavily and I had a trickle of blood running down my cheek from a cut above my eye.

"Like I was saying, when he came back, he lost it basically, you heard about the London fire, right?" I asked Warren who nodded, wiping the blood off my cheek, "it wasn't an accident, he started it, according to Medulla, he went mad with grief and after that was done, he went in search of Henrietta, but it was never known if he found her, but the Greeves line obviously still exists considering I'm standing right here."

"What did you mean when you said 'the time has come again'?" he frowned.

"Powers called it the time of cruelty, our people, the ones with Powers, were thought of as witches and were burnt at the stake, as I said earlier, Rose died for her daughter, Henrietta, declaring her revenge would someday be done and their town would burn, her husband already took care of the burning town, but now I think I have to carry out her revenge," I sighed, "or at least try and stop the time of cruelty happening again."

"Wait, how do you even know all this?" Warren demanded.

"I drew Rose's tattoo, the pentagon with a rose in it, and then I had this vision, it was like I was there, I could smell her skin burning, feel the heat of the flames, but she wasn't scared at all, she just felt as long as Henrietta was safe, then it was all worth it," I whispered, tears welling up in my green eyes, "she didn't deserve what happened to her, she was strong, so much stronger than me, how can I ever compare to someone like her?"

"You are strong Catie, the way you fought so hard to protect Raleigh, you're strong Catie, you just don't see it," Warren whispered, touching my cut gently and I winced slightly at the pain, "come on, let's get that cleaned up, then I'm calling my mom and Bella and telling them to get round here, okay?" he sighed and I shook my head.

"Call them now, I'll sort this out, they need to know as soon as possible," I said softly, "I love you and I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"I did call you crazy," he smirked, kissing me quickly before quickly calling Maria and I headed upstairs to the bathroom so I could clean my cut, my mom followed and helped me, carefully cleaning the deep gash with a tight expression.

"It's going to be okay, mom, I won't let anyone hurt us, I promise," I whispered surely, grimacing slightly at the pain as she dabbed my cut with antiseptic.

"I'm more scared for you, you'll be our leader and you haven't even turned eighteen yet," mom choked out, tears beginning trickle down her cheeks as she placed a few butterfly stitches on the cut, "my baby, my poor baby, I can't lose you, Caitlin, I love you so much, baby."

"Mom, you won't lose anyone, I'll make sure of it," I promised, hugging her and letting her sob into my shoulder as Warren walked in, "called your mom and Bella?" I asked and he nodded silently, "good, we need to get Jacob and Jocelyn now."

"I can do that," mom sniffed, sitting up and her blonde hair turned black as she used her illusion Powers to turn into Maria, Warren's mom, "it'll work, right?"

"Yeah, mom, get them back here as soon as possible, but I think we'll need to get somewhere else," I replied and she left, I turned to Warren who was watching me silently, "what?"

He just swept me into his arms and kissed me, "I still think you're crazy, but I won't let anyone hurt you, Catie, I promise, we'll do this together," he whispered, running his fingers through my ruffled blonde hair, "no matter what, we stick together, understand me?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "but I should go and check on Rae, she's probably terrified."

He nodded and let me go, I smiled slightly as I went to Raleigh's room, I sat next to her on her bed and she clung to me tightly as I smoothed her curly hair and whispered to her soothingly, she wasn't crying anymore but she was obviously still terrified.

The time cruelty has come again.

* * *

**Thanks to Mandya1313 and dapheelove for reviews and I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Being surrounded by anxious, worried, slightly scared Super Heroes is never fun, especially when they, who're actually supposed to be the ones who're in charge, turn to you for answers when you don't have any idea what's truly going on yourself, it was hard and confusing and I just wanted to curl up in my bed and pray this was all a bad dream that I would wake up from soon, but I couldn't because every time I went to leave, some Hero would stop me and demand answers.

"I don't know what's going on, okay?!" I shouted eventually in despair, "I'm just as confused as you are! And I can't think with you all crowded round me! I can barely breathe! So back off!"

"Catie," Jacob said warily and I looked over at him, my expression softening as I saw his slightly frightened expression, I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly, "is everything going to be okay?" he whispered into my shoulder.

"I don't know, Jake, I'm sorry baby, but I don't know," I murmured into his brown hair, kissing the top of his gently, "but I won't let anyone hurt you or Rae, okay? You just have to trust me."

"I do trust you Catie," he replied quietly and I was suddenly reminded of when he was a small child and whenever he was scared or upset, he'd sit with me and curl up into my arms, holding onto me like I was the only person there for him, like I was the only person who could make him better, who could keep him safe.

"Catie! Cerberus has stolen my favourite slipper again!" my mom suddenly yelled from the kitchen and I couldn't help but giggle slightly, I gently pried Jacob off of me and headed for the kitchen, catching the two month old puppy easily and tugging the slipper from his eager jaws.

"Bad puppy," I scolded as his brothers and sisters pawed at my legs, I handed my mother her slipper and she threw it into the washing machine with a grimace, making me giggle slightly, "you should know better Cerberus," I continued, then a sharp pain, like the one earlier, flashed through my mind and I put a hand to my head, squeezing my green eyes shut at the shooting pain.

_Rose Diane Greeves was walking through the fields, her green eyes focussed on her happily running daughter, a smile playing at her lips as her beloved held her close to him, his arms wrapped around her._

_"Henrietta! Don't go too far!" she called over to her daughter as the five year old girl started going farther away from her parents._

_"Yes mother!" Henrietta shouted back, picking flowers happily with a smile, her green eyes sparkling with joy as she ran back over to her parents, "look! Mother! Father! It's purple!"_

_"We can see that, Henrietta," her father smiled, ruffling her dark brown hair._

_"Don't you think it's pretty, father?" she grinned, looking up at him._

_"Yes, now go play, night will fall soon," he answered and she ran back over the meadow, stopping to pick the occasional flower for her parents who were watching with smiles, "she is just like you," her father said to her mother who laughed lightly._

_"I know, lucky her," she giggled, pressing her lips to his quickly, her voice had an English accent to it and it suited her, the wind slowly picked up around them and played with her long blonde hair, "she looks like you though."_

_"I know, lucky her," her husband mocked and Rose laughed again, making him smile slightly as he caught a lock of her hair and twirled it round his finger, "I love you."_

_"I love you too, James," she promised._

The vision faded and the kitchen swam into view, so they weren't always hiding, scared for their lives, they were happy, and the man's name was James, James Greeves I think, not sure, but what was the point of me seeing that? Was that just before James had to leave and Rose got burnt and Henrietta ran away? If so, then Henrietta was even younger than Raleigh when it happened, she had to take care of herself at just five years old.

"Catie?" my mom's worried voice said and I realised I was laying on the floor with a load of people surrounding me, oh great, "are you okay?"

"Yes," I grouched, "her husband's name was James by the way."

"Whose?" Mrs Stronghold frowned.

"Rose Greeves' husband, his name was James, their daughter was Henrietta and they were happy once upon a time, you know, without people wanting to burn them alive," I snapped irritably, rubbing my forehead as it ached slightly, "mom, can I have some aspirin? My head hurts."

Mom nodded and I sat at a kitchen table, people swarming round me and I shot them all tired glares as Cerberus clambered into my lap, strange little puppy, I sighed as I played with the puppy, letting him chase my fingers and moving them just before he leapt on them.

"Back off," I growled as someone reached forward and everyone took an instant step back, I sighed and rubbed my temples tiredly before gulping down two aspirin and some water, "I don't have any answers," I said sharply as someone opened the mouth, "not a word, not in the mood," I ordered as another opened their mouth.

"What we're trying to say is that there's an angry mob outside!" Jacob cried and I groaned before standing and looking out the window.

"Well, this is going to be fun," I muttered sarcastically under my breath, running a hand through my dark blonde hair as my mom, dad, Jacob and Warren stood around me, "what are we going to do?"

"Talk to them?" Jacob suggested quietly, "they can't hurt us, we've got Powers."

"Yes, but we can't hurt them either, goes against what we stand for, Jake," I said softly, biting my bottom lip slightly before heading for the front door, but a hand wrapped round my wrist, making me turn back and I saw Warren, I sighed slightly and gently pulled out of his grip, "I have to try and stop this, Warren, maybe they'll listen to me."

"I'm coming with you," Warren said and I sighed as I nodded and took in a deep breath before pulling open the front door.

"There's the witch!" the crazy lady from before screamed.

"I am not a witch you old hag!" I shouted, glaring at her, "are you really going to turn against us? After all the Heroes have done for you? They protected you, saved your lives countless times without even wanting thanks and you're going to turn on us because of a mistake? You've all made mistakes, every single last one of you and you've been forgiven, why should the Heroes be crucified because of one mistake?"

"Because that little brat nearly killed my son!" the crazy old hag shrieked, "we were just going to get rid of her! But now this is war!"

"You don't want to do that," I said warningly, folding my arms over my chest, "you really don't want to do that, we're stronger than you, yes, you have guns and weapons, but we have natural ability-"

"Can you stop making them even madder?" Warren growled in my ear and I ignored him.

"You do not want to turn this into a war, because we protected you without even being asked to, and you loved us for saving you, one child who only just got her Powers and was probably terrified of herself makes a mistake, one she had no control over, and you want to punish her?" I continued quietly, "you're calling us the monsters when you're the ones who want to hurt a little girl, we've never hurt an innocent, not if we can help it, we've always done our best to protect you," I said softly, looking at each of them in turn, "we can stop this right now, you can just go home and we can forget this ever happened, don't turn this into a war, because no one will win, innocent blood shall just be spilt and you don't want that, do you?"

The crazy lady smirked as she pulled something out of her bag, "I thought you might resist capture," she said, her steady hand holding a gun up, aiming it at me, "you just come quietly, and I won't kill you, okay kid?"

I was kind of too scared to move, gun, aimed at me, if she has a crappy aim could hit Warren or go through the window and hit someone inside, oh my god, this was not good, shit, this was not how I planned this going, stupid old crazy lady, she has to ruin everything, damn, she's speaking, I'm not listening, oh god, gun, still aimed at me.

Then a scream rang from my lips as she fired the gun and Warren tackled me to the ground, "Catie! Come on!" he shouted, getting up quickly as everyone else ran out of the house and a telekinetic got the gun from the crazy lady as I scrambled up and Warren pulled me back into the house, "grab some things for all of your family! We need to get out of here!" he ordered, pushing me up the stairs.

"Get Rae for me, please," I begged and he nodded, following me up the stairs and going into Raleigh's room as I ran into mine and shoved some stuff into a bag before bolting into Jacob's room and grabbing him some clothes, doing the same for my parents and Raleigh as Warren got the sobbing girl and we joined the others.

"We're going to Sky High," my mom whispered as she saw me, hugging me tightly, "they're gone for now, oh Catie, thank you Warren," she said shakily, hugging the pyro tightly in gratitude, "she could've been shot, shot, the crazy old bat."

"Mother," I gasped, "I am so proud," I grinned and she laughed weakly, I scooped Lucy, one of the puppies, into my arms and looked at the whimpering animals that had crowded round my feet, "we're taking them with us," I said determinedly, "I'm not leaving them here, they need us."

"Catie," my dad said exasperatedly, one of the citizens who'd married a Super and had gotten dragged into this crazy world, "fine, quickly get them ready for the journey, the buses will be here soon."

With a smile I ran into the kitchen and clipped on the dogs onto leashes, Jacob, Jocelyn, Maria and my mom helped me and took a few while I had Henry, Cerberus and Spot, Raleigh had named him, the poor little guy, they all were wagging their tails happily and I smiled at them, they had no idea what was going on, lucky little things.

The bus was soon here and everyone piled on, bags being shoved into a compartment on the side hastily, children being put on the bus first as we spotted a crowd coming back towards the house, I gulped slightly and shoved the last bag into the compartment before slamming it shut and yanking Warren onto the bus, since he was the only one stubborn enough to disobey my orders and had refused to leave me out there on my own, and told Ron to drive and quick.

"Stupid citizens and their stupid stupidness," I mumbled under breath, "no offence dad," I added to my citizen father who just smiled tiredly and glanced out the window, I sighed and then yelped as the bus shot off the end of the unfinished bridge, I wasn't expecting it, the dogs began barking at the suddenness of it all and I quickly began soothing them, "I cannot believe that crazy old hag tried to shoot me," I growled under my breath, cuddling Cerberus, who was in fact my favourite puppy I can admit it, he was just so cute, "can you Cerberus? I know, I was just trying to stop this stupid war starting and what does she do? Tries to shoot me."

"Catie, you're talking to a dog," Warren said slowly and I shot him a glare.

"He understands me, don't you?" I cooed at the puppy who yapped and licked my nose, making me giggle as I wiped my poor nose, "see? He totally understands me, you just don't see it."

"That's because he doesn't understand you," Warren sighed, but he put an arm around me and kissed my forehead softly as the bus landed at Sky High and we all got off the yellow vehicle, heading for the gym, "everything's going to be okay, Catie, I won't let anyone hurt you," Warren said suddenly, quietly so no one else could hear, "I promise, anyone wants to hurt you, they have to go through me first."

I smiled slightly as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, "we're in this together, and no one's going to hurt you either, otherwise they'll have to face my wrath," I whispered, "I love you, Warren."

"I love you too," he breathed in my ear, hugging me back tightly and kissing me softly before we followed everyone else towards the gym, "I can't believe I'm back at Sky High, thought I'd left this place for good."

"You would have had to come here for my graduation though," I laughed lightly, looking up at him with a smile and he nodded as Cerberus, Henry and Spot trotted after us with their tails wagging happily, "I would've killed you if you'd missed my graduation."

"I know," Warren chuckled, his expression quickly hardening as we entered the gym and we saw so many people squashed into the large room, it'd never been so full before.

Layla, Will, Zach, Ethan and Magenta ran over to us, looking worried and Layla hugged me tightly as she reached us, tears glittering in her brown eyes as she choked back sobs, I patted her back gently as she began sobbing, her entire body trembling and she pressed her face into my shoulder.

"Shush, Layla, it'll be okay, everything's going to be okay," I said gently as she wept, her tears hitting my neck, "Layla, it's okay," I was speaking to her like I did when Raleigh got upset, like I used to speak to Jacob but he didn't need me like that anymore, "just take a deep breath, that's it, now wipe those tears and you tell me what's got you so upset," I smiled softly and she giggled tearfully as she wiped away her tears.

"I saw -sniff- on the T.V. -sniffle- the woman-"

"You mean the crazy old hag?" I frowned.

"Yeah -sob- with the gun -another sob- I thought she'd killed you -one more sob- and Warren!" Layla sobbed, more tears cascading down her pale cheeks and I hugged her tightly.

"Hey, it's okay, we're fine, no stupid old, crazy hag is going to kill us, we're going to get through this, all of us," I soothed, "wait a minute, my awesome speech of awesomeness was on television?"

"Yeah, and it was so amazing, I can't believe they didn't listen," Layla sniffled and I sighed.

"Stubborn, stubborn as mules, one child makes a mistake and everything we've worked for goes up in smoke," I said sadly, looking over at Raleigh who was sleeping in my mother's arms, a bruise marring her cheek and my fists clenched, "how could they? Would they persecute their own children if they got Powers? They're-they're-they're calling us the monsters when they're ones who want to burn us all, they want to create a genocide, and if they do, who's going to make sure they don't all rot?"

I didn't realise everyone in the gym was listening until I'd finished, pure fury rushing through my veins and everyone was looking at me, I looked around the gym and bit my bottom lip as I saw families upon families crowded in the room, this is what we were reduced to? Being packed into a room like cattle? It was pathetic, it was wrong, we hadn't done anything wrong, I hope they rot, I hope they burn, they did this to us, and I will carry out my ancestor's revenge.

With that thought, I turned on my heel and left, needing some fresh air, some time to think, I just needed to be alone, to think about this whole thing, I sat on the edge of Sky High, folding my legs and looking down, unable to see the ground through the white, fluffy clouds, unable to see the place that had now shunned us.

A tear slid down my cheek and I drew my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly and pressing my face into them as more tears escaped my green eyes, don't do this Catie, they're all looking to you for guidance, support, strength, just suck it up, don't let anyone see that it's getting to you, but the tears refused to stop and continued making steady paths down my cheeks, soaking through my jeans and hitting my skin.

Then a warmth surrounded me and I looked up to see Warren holding me tightly, his arms around me comfortingly, his head rested on top of mine, not saying anything, just offering me his silent support and burrowed deeper into his embrace, his warmth soothing me, his steady heartbeat calming me, my eyes fluttered closed and I left my tears trickle down my cheeks as Warren's fingers trailed lightly up and down my spine.

"I'm sorry," I whispered eventually.

"For what?" Warren asked quietly.

"Crying, I'm supposed to be stronger than this," I said softly, wiping away my tears quickly and taking in a deep breath.

"Even the strongest people need to cry sometimes, Catie," he sighed patiently and I looked up at him with a devious smile, he rolled his dark eyes, obviously knowing what I was thinking, "except me, I don't cry, but you can cry, and you don't have to carry this alone, Catie, you've got people who care about you, who want to help you, you're not alone, you're never alone, understand?"

"Thanks, Warren," I smiled and he placed his lips over mine gently, my eyes fluttering closed at the contact as I leaned deeper into him, his arms tightening around me, it was simple, sweet, innocent, before it grew more passionate of course.

"Hey! I'd rather not watch my big sister making out!" Jacob's voice suddenly yelled and we broke apart to glare at my eleven year old brother who grinned, "come on, you guys are on T.V., and the crazy old hag too!" he said and we quickly followed him into the school where found a big screen television, plasma, where in the hell did that come from?

"I'm called Dark Light?" I asked, raising an eyebrow slowly as I saw myself on the television with a caption reading Dark Light beneath me, "you have to be fucking kidding me, that's the best they could come up with? Dark Light? Well, what's Warren's name?"

_"And this is Dark Light's partner, Onyx Ember," _the reporter announced and Warren appeared on the screen, that wasn't fair! His name was way better than mine!

"No fair!" I wailed, pouting childishly as Warren smirked.

"I know, his name is way better than yours," Jacob grinned and I slapped him over the back of the head, "OW! Shit Catie! What the hell was that for?!"

I slapped him again.

"Don't you swear at me Jacob!" I snapped warningly, "and my name is so crap! Dark Light? Have they no imagination?! I want a good name!"

"Like what?" Warren asked with obvious amusement at my frustration.

"I don't know! Something better than Dark Light!" I cried, still pouting and this time with an added foot stomp, the foot has been stamped, I am all powerful here people, "they think I'm evil, right? And angels use light, I have it!" I declared and everyone looked at me with raised eyebrows, "I shall be…….." pause for dramatic effect.

"Catie!" Warren snapped and I glared at him.

"You ruined the dramatic silence," I scowled, "anyway, I shall be, Midnight Angel, that's an awesome name."

"It is kinda cool," Jacob admitted, "Warren's is still cooler though."

"I hate you," I growled and he grinned at me before I hugged him tightly, ruffling his brown hair fondly with a smile, he looked just like dad, "nah I don't, I love you Jakie."

"Catie, get off," he hissed, trying to push me off him and when I wouldn't let go, he teleported, "you're crazy, Catie, pure crazy."

"That was just mean, Jakie," I scolded, grabbing him and putting him in a headlock as I noogied him with a grin, "got ya!" I laughed, releasing him and he scowled as he straightened his hair and glared at me, punching me on the arm and I slapped him over the back of the head.

"Look at this," my mom suddenly called, sounding scared, her voice trembling and we turned to the television again, my eyes widening at what I heard.

_"If you see any Super, do not hesitate to kill, arm yourself if you must leave the house, even if it's a child, shoot to kill, they're dangerous," _the reporter said sternly, _"I wish you all luck in this new war, let's hope we come out victorious and remember, only get Dark Light alive, she's their leader and we might be able to get information from her, but remember, her and Onyx Ember are also the biggest threat."_

Well, that's something I've never heard before.

_"They'll tell you they wish you no harm, but don't listen to them, it's a trap."_

Little shit.

_"I pray we all survive what will be a merciless war, good luck my fellow Americans."_

Merciless? I offered them a chance to not even let this war begin.

"Well," I gulped, my voice shaking, "this is going to be fun, huh?"

The everything went black.

* * *

**Thanks to dapheelove for the review and I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Jacob POV)**

"Well," Caitlin said shakily, forcing out a weak laugh at the report we'd just watched, "this is going to be fun, huh?"

Then she suddenly forward, se just laid there, her dark blonde splayed out around her and I stared at her through wide eyes as mom, dad, Warren and Ms Peace crowded round her, gently rolling her over and checking her pulse, she looked really pale, I was scared for her, I was really scared for my big sister.

Raleigh began running towards her but I caught my younger sister and held her back as Ms Peace checked over Caitlin quickly, looking concerned for Caitlin, this wasn't fun, this wasn't what was supposed to happen, she was supposed to graduate, go to Greece and leave us all moping, then we'd lie and say we hadn't even noticed she was gone, Caitlin was the one that had always taken care of Raleigh and me.

"Jacob? Jacob? Is Catie going to be okay?" Raleigh whimpered, looking up at me and I just ruffled her hair like Caitlin did to her, she always seemed to calm down whenever Caitlin did that, she put her arms around me and held onto me tightly as Warren picked Caitlin up and carried her out the gym.

"She's going to be okay, Jake," Jocelyn, my best friend, smiled at me, "your sister's one of the strongest people I know, apart from my mom and Warren of course."

I smiled weakly, still worried about Caitlin, Raleigh tugged on my hand and I looked down at her, she looked back with determination, looking incredibly like mom and Caitlin, damn them, they all look the same.

"Tell me what's wrong with Catie!" she ordered and I sighed.

"Jocelyn, can you watch her while I find out what's wrong with Catie?" I asked and the youngest Peace nodded with a smile, taking Raleigh's hand and leading her to the dogs, I quickly left and then realised I had no idea where to go, "Layla! Will!" I called as I saw Caitlin's best friends and they came over to me.

"Do you know what's wrong with Catie?" Layla asked quickly.

"No, can you show me to the nurse's office? I want to find out if she's okay," I asked and they nodded, leading me out the gym and through the mazes of halls until we reached the nurse, "thanks, as soon as I know, I'll tell you, okay?" I smiled and they nodded again as I knocked on the door and went in without waiting for an answer.

My blood ran cold as I saw Caitlin just laying on a bed, her usually tanned skin pale, the only sign of life was the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, she didn't look like my bossy big sister who always told me what to do, who was always there, who'd taken care of me no matter what, who I could I always go to if I needed anything, knowing that if I truly needed her she'd drop everything and focus all her attention on me.

"Jake," mom said, taking my shoulders and forcing me to look at her, "Catie's just been under a lot of stress these past couple of hours, she'll wake up soon enough and she'll be fine, okay?"

"You promise?" I said quietly, suddenly wishing I was a little kid again so mom could just hug me tightly and tell me all the monsters weren't real, that they couldn't hurt me, but I wasn't a little kid anymore, I knew the monsters were real, I knew that they had done this to my sister, that because of them she was just laying there.

Mom took my face in her hands and made me look into her green eyes, "I promise Jacob, trust me," she whispered, kissing my forehead softly and hugging me close, "your sister's stronger then we giver her credit for, she's just stressed, that's all."

"Okay," I mumbled.

Then a soft groan sounded and we turned to see Caitlin frowning slightly in her sleep, she rolled over and curled into a ball before becoming neutral again, she always was a weird one, but at least she moved, that was a good thing, I still had no idea what was going on or why my sister was in charge, but she was moving which was a good thing, it meant she was okay, and she wasn't so pale anymore.

"Let's leave her rest," Ms Peace said softly, going to the door but Warren stayed sitting at Caitlin's bedside, "Warren, come on," his mom said and he shook his head.

"I'll stay with her," he said simply, keeping his dark eyes on Caitlin's sleeping form, "you guys go and sort everything out."

Ms Peace stood in front of her son with a stern look, "Warren, everyone looks to you and Catie, not us, they need to hear from you or from Catie, and considering she's sleeping, it has to be you," she said briskly, making sure to keep her voice quiet, "now, come on."

"I'll stay, I'll come and get you as soon as she wakes up, I promise," I piped up and Warren seemed to have an internal battle before standing.

"As soon as she wakes up, Jacob," he said to me, a hidden warning in his voice, boy, he really did love my sister, I nodded.

"I'll even teleport," I grinned and he rolled his eyes before following the adults out the room and leaving me with Caitlin, I sat in the seat Warren was in and kept my green eyes on Caitlin's slumbering body, "come on, Catie, wake up, I'm bored," I muttered and she groaned quietly, though it sounded like she was in pain, "Catie?" I said worriedly and she whimpered softly, rolling over again so she was facing me.

"Fire, so much fire," she mumbled in her sleep, Caitlin didn't talk in her sleep, not ever, I got up and began shaking her gently as she whimpered again, "he burnt them all, just for her."

"Catie!" I cried and she shot up into a sitting position, her green eyes snapping open, her breathing harsh and ragged as she looked round, her gaze settling on me, "Catie?" I said warily and she took in a deep breath, running a hand through her tousled, dark blonde hair.

"Sorry, Jacob, bad dream," she muttered, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing, "come on, let's get back to the others," she sighed, slipping her shoes on and heading for the door.

I followed and she told me about each of the classrooms she passed, what she learnt in there, what the teachers were like, just anything she could think of, and I did something I hadn't done since I was nine years old, I silently slipped my hand into hers and held onto it tightly, she looked at me in slight surprise before smiling slightly and folding her hand over mine reassuringly, continuing to explain about the lessons in Sky High.

She obviously loved this place, despite always complaining about it at home, this was where she loved being, with her friends, high up in the sky, and I knew why, being here at Sky High, it gave you a sense of something special, like you could feel all the ghosts of the great Heroes walking through the hallways with you, making you feel like you're someone special too and that you can be just as great as they were.

I remember when I was younger and Caitlin had just got back from her first day of Sky High, looking embarrassed and flustered, her cheeks slightly pink, which I soon began to relate to an encounter with Warren.

_"Catie!" I grinned as she walked through the door, "what was it like? Was it fun?"_

_"Hm? Oh yeah, it was great Jacob," she smiled, ruffling my hair as she past me and went into the kitchen, I followed her happily and she smiled slightly as she opened the fridge and got herself a glass of juice, "how was your day? Have fun with Aunt Greta and Rae?"_

_"It would've been more fun with you, Aunt Greta didn't even let us go to the park," I pouted and Caitlin laughed lightly, sipping on her juice, the pink tinge on her tanned cheeks dying down, "Catie?" I said quietly, looking up at her, "will I be a Hero one day?"_

_"Yeah, of course you will," she grinned, crouching down so she was my height, "you'll be the greatest Super Hero ever, you'll have all the girls falling over you and everything, me on the other hand will just make a fool out of myself, much like today actually."_

_"Why? What happened?" I asked with a happy grin._

_"I'll tell you when you're interested in girls, then you'll understand," she laughed softly, kissing my forehead lightly, "but I've got to go and tell mom about my day, be a good boy Jacob."_

"What happened on your first day of Sky High? You said you'd tell me when I was interested in girls," I asked Caitlin suddenly and she looked at me with a devious grin, blush instantly rose up my cheeks and I gulped.

"So, who's the lucky girl, Jakie?" she demanded teasingly, stopping outside the gym doors.

"No one, there's no one," I stammered and she sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell you what happened on my first day," she said airily, going into the gym and grinning as everyone turned to look at us, "that, is so cool," she declared, "it's like, is it a bird? No, is it a plane? No, it's Caitlin Louise Greeves!"

We all just stared at her and she pouted.

"You guys are no fun," she announced, then skipped happily over to Raleigh who hugged her tightly, my sister was the weirdest person I knew, the weirdest and strangest person I know.

* * *

**(Caitlin POV - Five Years Later)**

Biting my bottom lip, I ducked as a gun began firing at me, stupid citizens, if we didn't win this battle, then we had to take drastic measures, ones I wasn't all that keen on taking, damn war, so many times over the years I'd tried to stop the stupid war, tried to make peace, but they just wouldn't listen, they wouldn't cooperate.

"Catie! Get down!" Zach yelled at me and I ducked as a grenade was thrown over our barricades, well, that was never good, with a swift kick, it was flung into the air and exploded without causing anyone harm.

"Zach! Get everyone back to the school!" I ordered over the gunfire and the blonde nodded, shouting my orders at the others who quickly retreated, I took in a deep breath and followed, guess our last option is the one we have to take.

Within the hour we were all back at Sky High, some of us with wounds which were being treated quickly and efficiently while I went to the Mad Science Lab where the meeting for what we should do started five minutes ago, but I wanted to check on Jacob, make sure he was okay, he had a few scratches but was okay apart from that.

"Sorry I'm late," I sighed as I entered the room, taking my place at the head of the table next to Warren, "as you've probably heard, we once again had to retreat, we made ourselves a promise long before this war not to use our Powers on citizens, but if I'm truly honest, they're not leaving us much choice," I said clearly, "we discussed our options before I tried to make amends with them once more and I think that we need some assistance."

"You seriously want to get help from Villains?" Mr Stronghold snapped and I flicked my green eyes to him, one look and he silenced.

"Mr Stronghold, I understand you're a great Hero, but we can't really call ourselves that anymore, can we?" I said sharply, "those people behind those bars are like us now, they're hated and feared by all, just like us, we need they're help, and maybe when we win this war, we'll all be able to live peacefully, but maybe that's just my optimism."

"Miss Greeves, you can't be serious? These people tried to destroy us, Royal Pain, she tried to turn you and your classmates into babies," Medulla cut in and I nodded pensively.

"Yes, but we still need their help," I replied simply, flicking a loose lock of my dark blonde hair away from my face, "we're still standing by the teachings we were taught when the citizens actually accepted us, embraced us, didn't want to kill us, now they want to kill us, we've already lost people Mr Medulla, and I understand your reluctance, but sometimes what seems like the worse choice is the best one."

"Catie, you can't do this because you just want revenge for your father," Mrs Stronghold said gently and I stiffened, my eyes hardening into two chips of green glass.

"I am not doing this because of my father," I snapped, my voice getting a cool edge to it as I showed emotion for the first time since the meeting started, "I'm doing this because I don't want to lose anyone else, Jacob's determined to fight, won't listen to mom or to me, Raleigh spends every moment of her life wondering when her family's coming home, I'm not sure she can even remember what having a normal life is like, I'm doing this because I just want to protect everyone.

"You have no idea how much it hurts watching one of the people you swore to protect die right in front of you without anything you can do about it, you didn't have to watch them burn your father and hear their laughter as he screamed, because apparently he was a traitor when he was never on their side to begin with, you don't understand that, because you, you stay sitting up here all day, yes, you look after the sick and the wounded, but you don't hear their screams.

"That, Mrs Stronghold, is why I want the Villains' help, I'm sure they already know about the war, and I'm sure they'll fight to protect their people, so I guess you all better get ready to have some extra company, because as soon as I can, I'm going down there to get us some allies," my voice was calm throughout my speech, but cut threw the room like a frozen sword, grabbing everyone's attention, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and see my family and assure them I'm fine."

With those words, I pushed my chair away from the table and stood, giving them all a curt farewell as I left the room, a set of footsteps following me and an arm wound round my waist, I sighed and moved closer to his warmth, resting my head against his broad shoulder as we walked towards the gym that had become the main room for everyone to congregate in.

"You don't mind do you?" I asked him quietly, "I know it's not exactly the wisest decision but we have no other choice, we'll all die if don't do this, and I'm supposed to make sure that doesn't happen."

"No, it'll all be fine," Warren said softly, "nice speech."

"Thank you," I smiled and he kissed me quickly, "you don't mind seeing your dad again?"

He tensed slightly and I sighed.

"I suppose we could leave him in prison, all alone, with no there beside him," I said in a fake sad voice and Warren chuckled slightly, "good, there can be a father, son and daughter reunion, I love family reunions."

"You're mad Catie, mad," Warren muttered as we entered the gym and I laughed lightly, looking round for my family quickly and pulling Warren over to them.

"Oh! You're back! And alive!" my mom cried happily, hugging me tightly and I grinned as I patted her back gently, "Jacob's fine, but you know that, Raleigh's helping Bella take care of the wounded though."

"Okay," I nodded simply, "I'm going back down there soon, solo mission."

"Duo," Warren argued and I rolled my green eyes.

"Fine, a duo mission, we're getting some assistance," I said lightly and my mom sighed, knowing exactly what I was talking about, I smiled at her and hugged her quickly, "it'll be fine mom, I'll keep an eye on them, they won't hurt anyone, okay?"

"I just want this war over," she said sadly, trembling slightly, "I can't lose anyone else, Catie, it hurt too much losing your father, then I'm watching you and Jacob going to fight and I'm so scared I'm going to get the word that one of you is dead and I couldn't bear that, Catie, I couldn't."

"Mom, I'll be fine," I assured her.

"You also said that we would all be fine!" she shouted, "you also said that you would protect us! That you wouldn't let anything happen to us! And your father's dead! You broke your promise!"

"Mom I tried to save him, I tried so hard but by the time I got there, it was too late," I whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"Oh, I know Catie, it's just so hard," mom whimpered and I nodded in understanding.

"I know mom, I know, but-but I'm trying so hard to stop this war," I said weakly, "maybe-maybe it's time we actually fought back instead of sitting there and just trying to come to an agreement, they won't listen, so maybe we should show them what we can really do."

Mom surprisingly nodded, "show them how they never should've come against Catie," she said darkly as Powers announced that the bus was ready to get me down to earth.

"I've got to go, mom, I'll see you soon," I said softly, hugging her quickly before leaving the gym with Warren, "you sure you want to come with me?" I asked and he nodded, putting an arm round and his fingers brushed over the scar that went jaggedly down my right arm, it'd happened during an explosion, a shard of glass had gotten stuck in my arm and I got off lucky, we lost five people that day, five.

"Catie?" Warren said quietly, snapping me out of my reverie, "you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking," I answered, smiling slightly at him and resting my head on his shoulder as the bus took off, "Ron, you sure you're okay with doing this?" I asked the bus driver who nodded his affirmation, though he looked slightly paler than usual.

Within ten minutes, we were at Maxville High Security Super Villain Prison and we went in, the guards quickly letting us past as they saw who we were and giving me the keys when I explained the plan to them, ordering them to go and wait on the bus while Warren and I told the prisoners our plan.

"Hello, Gwen, Stitches, Penny, Speed, Lash," I smirked as I found them sitting in a cell all together, "I'm sure you've heard about the war that's been going on for five years now," I said and they nodded, "under any normal circumstances please remember I would leave you here to rot, but I have no other choice, we've decided to finally fight back, we're tired of watching our loved ones die and we would like you to join us, you get out of here, you'd fight against the citizens and you'd be free if we won the war, as long as you agreed to some conditions first."

"What kind of conditions, Greeves?" Gwen asked cautiously.

"The kind that say you won't use your Powers against your own people," I said simply, our eyes locked in a silent battle, "you won't be the only ones, but we don't want a three way war, I want your word by your true name, Sue Tenny."

"I give you that, I give you my word as Sue Tenny I will not use my Powers against my own kind," she said calmly, "who else are you planning on breaking out?"

"I'm not exactly breaking anyone out," I replied, "I'm the leader of our people now, I'm the reincarnation of Rose Diane Greeves."

Gwen's brown eyes widened slightly and she nodded, "I will never use my Powers against you, Greeves, never, I promise you," she said quietly, turning to the others, "you have no idea of the story of Rose Diane Greeves and her family, do you?"

"So, you're well known throughout the Super World?" Warren frowned.

"Only to those who've researched, I think almost everyone in this place has, according to Medulla, when some of these students were at Sky High, they researched early Supers and traced their origins back to the beginning, if you do that, then you come across the story of my ancestors," I answered quietly as the others in the cell also gave me their word and I smiled slightly, "good, now you can help us find everyone in this place, and you break your word, I will have you shoved back in here," I threatened, unlocking their cell and they followed Warren and I through the prison.

We explained our story to every prisoner, they agreed to our terms but we still hadn't come across the one Warren was dreading the most, Barron Battle, the Villains were surprisingly cooperative, though I was on my guard, ready to fight back if one attacked us.

"Last door," I sighed in relief as I opened the first door and stood by the barred, looking down on a sleeping man, "hey!" I said loudly and he jolted awake, I felt Warren tense beside me and instantly knew it was Barron Battle, "I'm Catie Greeves, I've got a proposition for you, Mr Battle."

"Is that so?" he yawned, "well, I'm not interested in joining your little war sweetheart, I know all about you, Midnight Angel, I am not getting caught in the middle of this thing, because as soon as you've won, you'll shove us all straight back in here without a second thought."

"Mr Battle, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I won't let you be put back in here, I promise, but I am tired of watching people die, they're innocent and they're being blamed because they're different from the citizens, citizens who were once protected by us," I said quietly, locking my eyes onto his black ones, they were so much like Warren's, except the flame had been extinguished, "the citizens got scared and we didn't want to fight back because it was going against all we believed in, but I've watched so many die, sir, and I won't let it happen anymore, we're going to fight back, and I give you my word, if you help us now to win this war, you'll get a fresh start, wouldn't you like that? To be free again?"

"Free? Free is living by doing whatever you want to do, not listening to a bunch of rules," Battle snapped and my eyes turned to ice.

"I thought you did what you did because you wanted to protect your family," I hissed, my fists beginning to clench, "because you cared about them and wanted them safe, their lives are in danger and you won't get off your fat ass to help them out because you don't like rules? Then fine, have fun rotting Mr Battle, but just so you know, I think they're going to blow this place to pieces as soon as they find it and this benefits you as much as it benefit's the rest of us."

"You have no idea why I did what I did!" Battle spat.

"But I do," Warren cut in, his voice clear of all emotion as he met Battle's eyes, "_dad_."

Battle's eyes widened as he looked at Warren, "Warren?" he stammered and Warren nodded, his posture tense and I placed a hand on his arm as Battle's mouth open and closed silently a few times.

"Miss Greeves!" Ron suddenly yelled, "they've found us!"

"You, persuade him to come with us," I ordered Warren, then turned to the others, "you guys, you're going to help me hold those citizens off, they have guns, grenades and a load of weapons, we just have to stop them, don't' kill, incapacitate, let's just show them half what we can do and make them regret ever challenging us."

They all grinned as headed out of the prison, me lingering behind to make sure Warren was okay and he just kissed my forehead softly before gently pushing me after the others who parted as I approached and let me take the lead, oh boy, I created two light balls that glowed in my palms and muttered to Speed who close by.

"Go and make sure they can't reload, block all access to their vehicles," I ordered quietly and he smirked before shooting off towards their bus, "Gwen-"

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer Sue," she smiled and I nodded.

"Sue, could you by any chance use your Powers to create a big scary weapon that doesn't actually do anything, just scares the shit out of them?" I grinned and she laughed with a nod as pieces of metal flew to her and she moulded them into a large gun, "hah, awesome, Lash, I suggest you let me go before Warren roasts you," I growled as Lash put his arm around me.

"Oh, you and Peace actually got together?" he asked and I nodded.

"Nine years, since freshmen year," I said softly, throwing a light ball at an oncoming grenade and shooting it back towards the citizens so that when it exploded they went back a few feet, but didn't get too severely hurt, "are you guys going to help?" I asked the various people behind me who grinned and began helping me incapacitate the citizens who looked incredibly shocked that we were fighting back.

With a smirk, I grabbed the obvious leader by the front of his bullet proof vest and pulled him up into a sitting position, he whimpered in fear and I rolled my green eyes, "I just have a message dimwit," I sighed, flicking him on the nose playfully, "you tell your leader that we're fighting back now, that we're not going to hold back on using our Powers, you attack us, we'll fight back, you understand?"

"You-you-re under arrest," he stammered and I rolled my eyes again.

"No, I'm not, now shoo, I'm sure it's a long walk back to your camp," I grinned, letting him go and heading back to my bus, "you guys get on, I'm going to go check on Warren and Battle," I ordered of the others who nodded.

"I don't think you have to go in Greeves," Gwen-_Sue_ smiled, nodding behind me and I turned to see Warren and Battle watching me each with a raised eyebrow, suddenly looking the same.

"Thanks, Sue," I grinned and she got on the bus.

"Did you have to insult the poor guy?" Warren sighed, wrapping an arm round my shoulders as we climbed on board the bus with Battle.

"Poor guy? He would've arrested me, and yes, I did," I answered with a grin.

* * *

**Thanks to dapheelove and Mandya1313 for reviews and I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Everything went silent as we walked into the school wit the Villains in tow, mothers pulled their children to them protectively and some gave them and me disgusted looks as though not believing I had truly gone to them for help, they knew our options were limited, we had no choice, did they want to be stuck on this floating island for life? Because I sure as hell didn't.

"Catie, you're back, with…company," Mr Stronghold said, using the last word lightly.

"Yes Mr Stronghold, would you be so kind as to show our new allies to their rooms? Thanks, but I have to find my mother," I smiled sweetly, slipping past him easily and heading for the gym, "and no fighting! Verbal or otherwise!" I called back to them, turning and walking backwards so I could see weather they were going to follow my orders or not.

Bad idea.

I bumped into someone and we both went crashing to the floor.

"Owie," I groaned, sitting up and looking down at who I'd landed, "Larry, do you want to be slapped?" I snapped as his hand reached for me and he quickly retracted it as I stood and carried on towards the gym, "shut up you lot!" I shouted back at the laughing people.

"Catie," Raleigh smiled as I found her, Jacob, Jocelyn, mom, Maria, Bella and Joseph, Bella's four year old son.

"They're here," I said simply and Maria and Jocelyn stiffened slightly, "I won't let him talk to you if you don't want him to," I assured them, sitting next to Jacob, "but he's here now, I promised him I wouldn't send him back to the prison unless he broke our deal."

"Is Warren okay with it?" Maria asked quietly.

"Is Warren okay with what?" Warren himself questioned as he came over and sat next to me, "oh, dad, yeah, as long as he stays out of trouble, I'm fine."

"Then we're okay," Jocelyn nodded with a small smile, running her fingers through her black hair, "where are they?"

"Mr Stronghold's showing them where they will be staying," I yawned, suddenly feeling tired, "and I am going to go for sleep, I've done far too much today, see you guys."

"Bye honey," mom smiled, kissing my cheek quickly before I stood and left the gym, heading for the shower first and pulling my long, dark blonde hair from its elastic tie and leaving it tumble over my shoulders and down to the middle of my back.

Sighing slightly, I got some clean clothes from mine and Warren's 'room' and headed for the showers, I hated being here, cooped up, there wasn't any proper rooms, not enough room, we all had to share the toilets and bathrooms, Layla was always having to grow us fruits and stuff and I was missing meat, I would give anything fro a hamburger or some Chinese food, god, I missed having a normal life, but those days seem so distant now, sometimes it takes me a while to remember the days we were all happy.

When my dad was still here.

_He was yelling at them to stop the war, that we didn't want to hurt them, but they just sneered and called him a traitor as I ran towards the noise, going as fast as I could, my legs aching with exhaustion but I had to save him, I had to, my foot caught on a rock and I tumbled to the ground, grazing my knees painfully but I had to keep going._

_With every pace blood trickled down my legs a bit more and I flinched as I heard my father's pain filled screams, forcing me to go faster, come on Catie, you have to save him, you can't lose him, you can't, the noises of the crowd were beginning to dissipate and I could see the smoke from the fire rising up into the sky, my father's screams no longer existing and fear flooded through my veins._

_"Dad!" I cried as I reached the fire and absorbed it, "just hold on dad! I'll get you out of here! Just hold on!" I kept on saying the same things as I absorbed the fire as quickly as I could, tears beginning to trickle down my cheeks as I managed to get to my father, but it didn't even look like him, it was just a mass of burnt flesh and bone, "oh, I'm so sorry daddy, I'm so sorry," I sobbed, untying the burnt body from the stake, the rancid smell of burnt flesh making me want to vomit._

_I shrugged off my jacket and carefully wrapped the body in it as Warren, Will and Layla appeared, all looking pale as they looked at the burnt body, Layla broke away from them and went to vomit while I just sat there, feeling nauseated and angry at myself, the burnt body of my father cradled in my arms._

_"Catie," Warren said, his voice sounding strained, "come on, we need to go."_

_"I can't leave him here," I whispered, feeling the bile rise in my throat at the smell of the burnt flesh, "I should've saved him, I should've been here, I should've run faster, this is all my fault, it's all my fault, this whole fucking war is my fault and it's my fault my dad's dead," I sobbed, the tears flowing down my cheeks unrelentingly, "it's me they want, I'll give myself up and then it'll all be over."_

_"No!" Warren snapped, grabbing my shoulders and giving me a slight shake, "do you think your dad would want that?! He sacrificed himself to try and stop this war! He wouldn't you dying Catie because the war will just carry on without you! You're not giving up, you hear me?! You're not going to give up!"_

_"But it'd all be over," I choked out, "no one else would die."_

_"I can't lose you!" Warren yelled, "I promised you I'd keep you safe, that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, remember? I won't lose you Catie, I can't, I love you too much."_

_"I love you too," I whispered and he gently pulled me away from my father's burnt body, his arms wrapping round me tightly and I clung to him like he was the only person that could keep me safe, stop all the pain that was rushing through my system, "I just want all the pain to go away, I don't want anymore blood shed."_

_"Shush, it's goig to be okay," Warren murmured, "now let's go, they might come back and we haven't got time to fight them, come on."_

_"But my dad," I protested weakly._

_"We can't Catie, we can't let everyone see that, especially not Jacob and Raleigh," Warren said gently, wiping a smudge of dirt off my cheek, "I'm sorry, Catie, I'm so sorry."_

_I nodded silently and held back sobs, creating a firelight ball and throwing it onto the wood, it quickly caught and I watched as my father burnt before Warren gently led me away, his arm around my shoulders, Layla holding my hand, tears rolling down her pale cheeks, and Will kept his face blank, showing no emotion._

The memory faded and I found myself sobbing in the shower, the hot water cascading onto my head and down my body as the tears were lost in the water, my shoulders shaking slightly but I forced myself to calm down, letting the water wash away my tears and gulping down my sobs.

Then a soft scream escaped my lips as a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and I swung round, a ball of light swirling in my palm, I was surprised to see Warren, fully clothes, looking at me through concerned, black eyes, the water dripping down his face and drenching his clothes.

"What the hell? I'm the shower!" I snapped, glaring up at him as pink blush dusted my cheeks and he smirked slightly, running his long fingers down my spine, making me shiver slightly, "Warren, quit it," I ordered, very reluctantly, and he just smirked wider as he trailed his fingers back up my spine, "I hate you so much right now," I mumbled as his lips touched the side of my neck, "can't you at least wait for me to get out the show-Warren," I gasped as he lightly nipped at my neck.

"Catie," he muttered against my skin, his hands settling on my waist, "shut the hell up."

"But you're being evil," I whined, biting my bottom lip as he continued his devilish work on my neck, "Warren," I said sharply and he pulled back, frowning slightly, I sighed and pressed myself against him, resting my head against his chest, barefoot, the top of my head barely reached his shoulder, "not now, not here," I whispered, feeling his arms wrap round me.

"We've never done it in a shower," he sounded like a child who couldn't get what flavour ice cream he wanted.

"Tell you what, when this war's over and we have our own place, we'll do it in a shower then, okay?" I sighed patiently, "now shoo, I have to shampoo my hair, then condition it so it has the right silky smoothness."

"Silky smoothness?" Warren smirked and I shoved him out the shower, grabbing my shampoo as I heard the door open and then shut again.

Damn right silky smoothness, it took a lot of work to look good while we were in the middle of a war and I sure as hell wasn't going to look like crap, I had to set a good example, I had to be an inspiration and that all started with appearances, the shampoo and conditioner were concoctions of Layla's and worked really well, she said when the war was over she would open up a shop and sell herbal stuff, like shampoo, conditioner, body washes, stuff like that.

We always talked about what we would do when the war was over, Layla and Will were going to get married, Zach and Magenta were too and Ethan and his girlfriend, Lucy, Warren and I never talked about it, but I was happy with just being with him, we knew we were going to get a place together, we'd talked about that before the war, we'd said after I'd gotten back from my year long course in Greece we would get a place and he joked that I'd nag him like an old woman while I said he would be a slob.

But that was so long ago now, so long, but you can't let yourself go down memory lane Catie, you can't, you can take a merry little walk down there when the war is over, yep, and with that thought, I switched off the shower and grabbed my towel with a nod, forcing everything to a little box in my mind that would be opened when the war was over.

* * *

A loud knock on my door made me groan slightly and burrow deeper into my pillow, feeling tired and groggy and particularly lazy at that precise moment in time, but the damn knocking wouldn't stop and I sat up with a scowl.

"This better be important!" I snapped, grabbing a shirt and slipping it on as I went to the door, making sure the shirt covered everything before pulling it open, raising an eyebrow as I saw Jacob, "Jake, what do you want?" I asked slowly, telling myself to be patient with my little brother and if it wasn't important, don't kill him.

"EW! Did you two-?! Ew!" he cried and I growled warningly as Cerberus ran in and jumped on the still sleeping Warren who groaned.

"Catie," he mumbled and I made an indignant noise.

"It was the dog you idiot," I said in annoyance, whistling and Cerberus bounded over to me as I turned back to my grimacing sixteen year old brother, "Jake, what do you want?" I repeated slowly, snapping my fingers to get his attention.

"A meeting's been announced, everyone needs you in the Mad Science Lab, now," he said quickly, "I'll leave you guys get dressed, come on Cerberus," he shuddered, walking away and I shut the door after him with a sigh as I heard Warren snore softly.

A devious grin spread over my lips and I took a flying leap on top of my sleeping boyfriend, "wakey wakey, we have a meeting," I sang, grinning as his eyes cracked open to glare at me tiredly, "no, I really mean it, we have to go to a meeting," I said at his disbelieving look and he groaned, burying his head into his pillow, "Warren, come on," I whined, pulling off his shirt and throwing it at him before quickly getting dressed, "Warren! It could be important!" I snapped, getting annoyed as he refused to get up.

Then someone knocked on the door again and I pulled it open to see my twelve year old sister who was staring at something over my shoulder, oh god, please don't tell me he's gotten up now, I hesitantly turned and just saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, nothing really bad for Raleigh to see, just his very muscled chest.

"Rae!" I said sharply, snapping my fingers in front of her face, "what's up?"

"It's an emergency, the citizens have made contact, they say they want to speak with you," she said, stumbling over her words slightly and I nodded.

"Warren, we'll meet you there, okay?" I said and he nodded as Raleigh and I left, she was biting her bottom lip slightly and I was keeping a clear expression as I pulled my dark blonde into a high ponytail and we entered the Mad Science Lab, a screen was hanging over the board and the face of the crazy old hag who started this whole thing was on it, "what can I do for you, Mrs Olivers?" I asked politely, folding my arms over chest as I looked at the screen that had a camera over the top of it since we were obviously in a video chat.

"Miss Greeves, you're late," she said snootily and I laughed lightly.

"This meeting was never arranged, Mrs Olivers, how can I be late?" I replied lightly, smiling with that all too maddening politeness I knew she despised, "but, I apologise for keeping you waiting, how may I help you?"

"I'd prefer we had this meeting face to face," she answered and I leaned back against the table behind me as I thought.

"No weapons?" I questioned warily.

"No weapons," she confirmed, "and we each get to bring two people with us, that way we're evenly matched."

I didn't bother telling her we were naturally more powerful.

"This wouldn't be because we're going to fight back now, would it?" I smiled sweetly, smoothing my skirt absently as I spotted a wrinkle, "and I'm not sure I can trust you considering our history, Mrs Olivers, maybe it was just circumstance, but I don't know if you can keep your word."

"You've been telling us for five years you wanted this over and done with!" she shrieked, "and when I actually want to set up a meeting you refuse?!"

"Yes Mrs Olivers, because you are doing because you are scared, scared of what we will do now that we've decided not to take this crap anymore," I said calmly, but I got her attention due to my voice's sharp edge, "we wanted to stop this war from ever happening but you were too stubborn, weren't you? You tried to kill me and your people have killed so many of mine, you watched my father burn because you thought he was a traitor and laughed at his pleads to be set free, why should I trust you, Mrs Olivers?"

"You are just a child who wants to play Hero! You will listen to me!" she screamed furiously and I laughed coldly.

"The child I was that day the war started, died when she realised her people were being treated like animals, nothing more than trash," I said icily, glaring at her, "you want to meet up and actually try and put an end to this war? Fine, because I don't want to lose anyone else dying, but I do have one question, how many deaths have you had Mrs Olivers? How much blood have you seen being spilt?"

She was silent.

"We've had three hundred and ninety eight deaths, one hundred and seventy two severe causalities and too many healed but scarred injuries for me to count," I whispered, "keep that in mind, I'll meet you at noon today, Maxville Mall, nice and public."

"Fine, Miss Greeves," Mrs Olivers answered before I motioned for Medulla to cut her off.

"Will, you're with me," I said simply, walking out the room to my room where that damn pyro still was, I slammed open the door and found Warren sleeping, "Warren! Get up and don't even think about ignoring me!" I shouted and he shot up, looking round tiredly with a yawn, at least he'd managed to put some boxers on before going back to sleep since we did have company.

"Catie, what do you want?" he yawned, "and why's Will here?"

"You have two hours to get ready, we have a meeting with Mrs Olivers, and Will's here because he's my second guy, now hurry the hell up and wear something that makes you look more menacing than usual," I ordered, feeling annoyed as I left the room, slamming the door louder than necessary.

"Was that really necessary?" Will asked weakly.

"Shut up, I'm in a mood," I growled irritably, leaning against the wall and closing my green eyes with a sigh, "sorry, I'm nervous about the meeting, what if she's lied Will and it's a trap? What if she attacks us and we don't have back up?"

"That's where we come in," a new voice said and I opened my eyes to see the Villains standing there, Barron Battle was speaking and he was smirking slightly, "we'll go down early, wait, they don't know what we look like, we'll disguise ourselves, if it's a trap, we'll send you a message for you to be on your guard and as soon as they attack, we'll step in, if it's okay with you, Miss Greeves," he said, inclining his head to me politely and I nodded.

"Yes, it's fine, thank you Mr Battle, tell Ron I said so, he doesn't believe you, send him to see me," I said briskly, knocking on the door to mine and Warren's room as the Villains left, "Warren!" I yelled impatiently, "hurry the hell up you idiot!"

"I'm here!" he snapped back, opening the door as he ran a hand through his shoulder length hair, looking tired, "why are we meeting the enemy again?"

"She wanted to, I thinks she's scared that we're fighting back," I answered, taking in his appearance slowly, he did look scary, well, he would to the citizens and maybe make small children cry, but to me he was just Warren, he reminded me of the day I first saw him and he was glaring at Will.

I silently put my arms around him and hugged him tightly, pressing my face into his shoulder as he slowly wrapped his arms around me in return, obviously confused at my sudden change of attitude, I was just so worried about the stupid war, about meeting with that crazy old hag, I hated her, all this was her fault, all of it, if it weren't for her then we wouldn't be in this situation, we wouldn't be fighting so hard.

Two hours later, Warren, Will and I entered the Maxville Mall, the guys either side of me, the everyone inside the building silencing as they saw us, knowing instantly who we were, we kept our expressions clear as we looked round, my green eyes catching Sue and Lash who were posing as a couple outside a furniture store, Speed who was heading for the food court and Penny was in a clothes shop.

"Miss Greeves," Mrs Olivers smiled as she approached, but the smile didn't reach her cold blue eyes and I just nodded silently, one hand resting on my hip while the other hung by my side, I looked casual and I could see it was annoying her how calm I seemed.

"Mrs Olivers," I said after a pause of making her wait, which I knew she hated, "what a pleasure it is to see you in person again after five years, it's been far too long."

"Yes," she said dryly, my obvious calmness unsettling her, "we have a few terms to finish this war once and for all."

"Oh yes? And what would they be?" I asked, flicking a loose lock of my hair from my face.

"You'll have to be registered, so we can keep tabs on you," Mrs Olivers answered and my green eyes hardened, but I let her continue, "you'll all live in one part of town and you are not allowed to mate with citizens."

"Okay, one, we won't be registered, we're not animals, two, why should we all be cooped up like chickens because you're scared? And three, mate?" I growled, the hand not rested on my hip clenching, "we're human Mrs Olivers, our DNA may be slightly different from yours, giving us our abilities, but we are human, which is what I've been trying to tell you for years, we're not old toys that you can throw away when you get tired of us, I'm pretty certain that my people won't agree to those terms."

"Oh, and what terms would you agree to?" Mrs Olivers sneered.

"Ones that let us live freely, ones that don't imply that we're no better than rabid animals, Mrs Olivers, because I hope you realise that we could've destroyed you all a long time ago," I hissed and she tensed, her brown eyes flicking round the mall, then she raised a hand and we Warren, Will and I were at the mercy of numerous guns, a smirk made its way onto my lips as I looked back at her, "should've known you'd never come and meet the big bad Supers without weapons, could thing I came prepared."

As I said that, the Villains knocked the gunmen out and picked up the guns with smirks, unloading them and throwing the bullets away, except Sue who could make them into weapons so she kept hers, Mrs Olivers and the two men either side of her gulped before she pulled out a handgun and aimed it at me.

"Now, that's not nice," I scolded, pushing light out of my fingertips and making it circle the gun, with a swift tug the gun was in my hands, "Will, would you do the honours?" I grinned, handing him the gun and he crushed it easily as I turned back to Mrs Olivers, "we don't want to hurt anyone, we just want to live peacefully, we can stop this war right now, Mrs Olivers, just a few terms first."

"Wha-what terms?" she stammered.

"You give us all jobs, homes and leave us live in peace, you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone, we have schools for our children and teachers that will be willing to teach them, those are our very simple terms," I said calmly, "and nice homes and jobs, we do actually need to eat, pay bills, we're human after all, just a little different."

"Homes and jobs?" Mrs Olivers gaped, "we can't give you that!"

"Why not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "it'll be one house per family, how many families do we have?"

"Seventy six, five hundred and thirty nine people all together, most of them are teenagers and children," Will answered instantly and I nodded.

"Seventy six homes, that's all," I shrugged, "and then considering most of them are teens and children, that's only be about what? Seventy odd jobs, I'd take a job as a freaking waitress for christ sake, ooh! That's a hotdog stand!" I cried as I saw it.

"Catie, going off subject here," Warren said slowly and I shook myself.

"Oh, right, sorry," I said absently, glancing over at the hotdog stand every so often, "um, oh, right, jobs, homes, we had them all before, why can't we have them again? My mother was a manager in a business, went to a lot of business meetings, Maria was a nurse, we have people with the ability to heal others, Mrs Olivers, wouldn't that be useful to you in your hospitals?"

She hesitated.

Then a gunshot sounded and my green eyes widened as I felt a person beside me fall to the ground.

I swung round and knelt beside him, his blood covering my hands as tears filled my eyes, I clamped my hand over the gunshot wound and poured light into the wound, moulding it around the bullet, vaguely aware of the fight that had started, I carefully pulled the bullet out and winced at the roar of pain that escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry, just hold on," I whimpered, dropping the metal bullet by my side and ignoring it as I ripped off the bottom of my shirt and clamped it over the gushing wound, helplessness rushing through me as the blood soaked the cloth and I quickly pulled off my shirt, ripping it into thick strips and at the seams to help bolt the wound.

His blood was staining my skin as I desperately tried stopping the blood flow, he was looking at me through pain filled black eyes, the blood seeping through my shirt and I whimpered as the wound wouldn't stop bleeding, putting my hands over it in an attempt to stop the blood flow.

"Catie," he croaked and I concentrated on the blood flow.

"Don't talk, you'll be fine, Warren, you'll be fine," I whispered and his hand closed over my bloody ones.

"I love you."

"No, don't you do this to me," I pleaded, looking at him as a tear slid down my cheek, "don't you dare leave me, I can't do this without you, I need you Warren, don't leave me, you'll be fine, you'll be fine, you will be."

His dark eyes closed and mine widened.

"Warren? No, open your eyes, please, Warren," I begged, "Warren! Open your goddamn eyes! You can't leave me! Warren!"

* * *

**Thanks to Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper, clarissa avila, Mandya1313 and dapheelove for reviews and I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was curled up on my bed, his shirt grasped in my fingers, my skin pale, pure helplessness and heartbreak rushing through my veins as I hugged his shirt tightly, my tears long used up, nothing seemed to matter anymore, they wouldn't let me see him, we'd managed to get him back to Sky High but they'd taken him straight to the nurse and had told me I couldn't see him because they needed all the space they could get right now, so I told Maria and Jocelyn what was going on before retreating to my room and waiting for some news.

Then I felt an arm slide round me and I knew it was my mom, Raleigh laid in front of me and took one of my hands, bringing it in front of her so we were in a three way hug, I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come, I shut my green eyes and clung to Warren's shirt with my free hand tightly, it was just a couple of hours ago he was fine, that we were together, we were happy, as happy as we could be in this place.

I didn't even tell him I loved him back when he told me, I just told him not to leave me, he couldn't leave me, he couldn't not after all we've been through, after all we've survived, after everything, he couldn't just leave me, he couldn't, I needed him more than anything or anyone, he was the person I could always turn to, he let me tell him all my problems, then he'd wrap me in strong arms and tell me everything would be okay, that we'd make it through the war and be happy again, we'd get an apartment and I'd say we'd have to have tons of kids to keep me company while he was working which he'd just laugh at.

I wanted that apartment, I wanted those kids, I wanted all of that with him, with Warren Peace, that made a tear slide down my cheek and I ignored it as my brain vaguely registered my mom whispering soothing things into my dark blonde hair that had his blood staining the tips, my skin was stained my his blood too, the sheets were too now, but it didn't matter, none of it mattered, I just wanted to be in his warm arms again, I just wanted to tell him I loved him, to tell him there was no one else in the world meant for me, that he was the only person I would ever love like that.

Raleigh squeezed my hand and I squeezed back slightly as someone knocked on the door and I slowly stood, making my way over to the door and pulling it open to see Mr Medulla standing there, I gave him a look that said 'talk before I kill you' and he gulped before he began speaking quickly.

"Mr Peace is going to be fine, Miss Greeves," he said and a relieved smile spread over my lips before I noticed Medulla's saddened expression, "but he won't remember you, he doesn't remember anything past his freshman year as far as we can tell."

My smile dropped and I pushed past the large headed man, needing to get to the nurse's office, I reached it quickly and knocked on the door hesitantly, taking in a deep breath as Nurse Spex called for me to come in before I opened the door, biting my bottom lip anxiously as I walked through the door.

"Miss Greeves, you're covered in blood, oh my, where's the wound dear?" Nurse Spex fired off rapidly and I shook my head.

"It's not mine," I answered hoarsely, my voice cracking slightly since I hadn't used it in a few hours, Spex's expression softened and she handed me a shirt as I realised I was only in my jeans and bra, "thank you," I said softly, slipping the shirt on, "how is he?"

"Confused," she replied honestly, her voice gentle, "you can see him if you like."

"I think it's best if he stays with his family for now, Medulla said he doesn't remember anything past his freshman year, is this true?" I asked quietly, my green eyes focussed on the door I knew Warren would be behind and Spex nodded, her expression annoyingly sympathetic, I gulped slightly and pulled my blood stained hair into its usual high ponytail, "well, if there's any change, could you tell me please?"

"Yes, Miss Greeves," Spex said and I turned to leave, my mouth feeling dry.

"Catie," Jocelyn's voice said and I looked back round, her dark eyes were pleading, "could you-could you come and talk to him? Explain the war? Please, I know it'll be hard, but mom and I think it's best if he hears it from you."

Against my better judgement, I nodded and she gently tugged me into the room, Warren frowned as he saw me and Jocelyn pushed me into a seat beside his bed, Maria shooting me a reassuring smile.

"Blush?" Warren scoffed and I looked at him in surprise, "Blush is the leader of this 'war'?"

"Guess he remembers more than his freshman year, but less than Homecoming," I muttered and he looked at me questioningly, I just shook my head and put on a small smile, "sorry, you already know me, but don't call me Blush, Warren, it's Catie, and yes, I'm the leader of our side, against the citizens," I explained quietly, "I'm the reincarnation of a woman named Rose Diane Greeves-"

"Who the fuck is that?" he interrupted and I scowled.

"Don't interrupt me, Warren," I snapped and he rose an eyebrow, I sighed and rubbed my temples before continuing, "she was a woman who lived in England in the sixteen hundreds, she had a daughter named Henrietta who saved a boy from being killed using her Powers, but the boy didn't understand that she had saved him and told the town that she was a witch, Rose told the town that she had attacked the boy and that Henrietta had nothing to do with it, Rose was burnt at the stake, being named a witch, while Henrietta, at the age of five, had to run away.

"When James, Rose's husband, Henrietta's father, came home, he travelled as a salesman, he burnt the town in revenge for his wife, you've heard of the Great Fire of London, right?" I asked Warren, who nodded, and I smiled slightly, "that was him, the baker story was a cover up, after that he went to find his daughter but there's no record of them ever being reunited, but Rose and Henrietta's blood still lives in my family," I said and Warren nodded slowly, "good, you understand that bit, now our war, I don't suppose you remember my little sister, Raleigh?" I questioned and he shook his head, "okay, well, it all started when she got her Powers, she couldn't control them and accidentally blew up a wall, it was all a mistake, she was running from a crowd of people, I found her and this crazy old hag, who's actually the citizen's leader now, went off one, calling us all monsters, even said to burn me, called me a witch, my mom appeared and managed to get us home, but then they found us there, I tried talking to them, but they just wouldn't listen, so we had to come here, we've been here for five years, five very long years."

Silence fell after my little speech and I sighed, standing.

"Well, now that that's all explained, I'll leave you guys alone," I said quietly, heading for the door.

"Blush, wait," Warren said and I turned, frowning slightly, "where do I fit in with all of this?"

"You-" I paused, trying to think of a way of telling him without saying we were together and were leading our people as a team and had been together for nine years or so, "you saved Raleigh and me, when the crazy old hag was accusing us, you saved us, and when she shot at me, not this time, another time, just when the war had started, you saved us, that's where you fit in."

"You're covered in blood," he stated.

"I know, I'm going now, hope you get better soon," I smiled, leaving the room and shutting the door behind me, leaning against it and taking in a deep breath before heading for my room to get some things for my shower.

* * *

**(Warren POV)**

Caitlin Greeves.

There was something so familiar about her and it wasn't because she was the klutz who fell off the wall she sat on outside Jocelyn and Jacob's school every time she saw me.

Speaking of Jocelyn, she's now sixteen years old, nine fucking years of my memory has disappeared and Caitlin bloody Greeves wouldn't get out of my head, there was something in her eyes as she explained everything to me, like there was something so much more, but she was scared to tell me, and she was covered in blood, wonder whose blood it was.

She looks so different from what I remember, I remember the shrimpy little freshman that blushed every time she saw me, but now she was taller, slightly, and there was something about her that screamed authority, her expression was haunted, like she'd seen too many things in her short years, wait, I don't even know how old she is, okay, she would've been fourteen as a freshman and nine years have past so that makes her about twenty three, she looks good at twenty three.

Shouldn't be thinking that, she is Blush, she is now the leader of a freaking army for christ sake and she's probably gotten herself a guy who probably helps her out with being the leader of the army of Heroes, but why do I feel like there something more to what she was telling me? Something important? Heh, it's Blush, I can drag answers out of her easily.

"Mom, what's she hiding?" I asked bluntly and my mom jumped in shock.

"Who? Catie?" she said and I frowned, my mom knows Caitlin as Catie? Mom just smiled and patted my hand, "nothing, Warren, you just rest, she was really worried about you, she'd want you to rest."

"No, you and her are hiding something," I said stubbornly.

"Warren, I'll tell you when you've had some rest," mom said sternly, standing, "I'm going to get some clean clothes for you, you move from that bed, I will make you regret it, understand?"

I nodded miserably and she smiled slightly as she went to the door, leaving me with Jocelyn to demand answers from, she immediately cowered under my glare and I smirked slightly, I was terrifying.

"Tell me what she, Blush and you are hiding, Jocelyn?" I growled and Jocelyn gulped before the door opened and Spex walked in, she was still alive? But she's ancient! She's tougher than I thought, "you all know something I don't, now tell me!" I snapped irritably as a blonde girl, about thirteen maybe walked in, she looked like Caitlin.

"Layla asked me to bring you these, Nurse Spex," she said quietly, giving the old nurse some bandages that were green, "she says if you need anymore just ask, she can make them real quick."

"Thank you Raleigh," Spex smiled, so this was Caitlin's little sister, Raleigh.

"Forget about it, I want to help and if mom and Catie won't let me fight, then I'll help take care of the injured," she said softly, her green eyes flicking to me, "but Catie's still…you know, about the thing with the thing, and I promised mom I'd help her get Catie through the thing with the thing."

What the fuck was the thing with the thing?!

"Oh, tell Miss Greeves I hope she gets better soon from the thing with the thing," Spex replied, her expression full of concern.

"What the fuck is the thing with the thing?!" I exploded, I knew they were keeping something from me, I knew it.

"Um," Raleigh said hesitantly, glancing at Jocelyn who looked back helplessly, "I, um, you see, you and Catie were together and now you've lost your memory and she's really upset but she's just glad you're not dead!" she rambled all in one breath and my eyes widened slightly.

"Me and Blush?" I said in disbelief.

"She's going to kill me, isn't she?" Raleigh said weakly.

"Who's going to kill you?" a new voice asked and we saw Caitlin, her hair slightly damp as she pulled up, "they'd have to get through me first, unless you've done something that'll really piss me off, then I'll kill you."

"She told Warren!" Jocelyn cried, pointing to Raleigh who shot her a look that said 'traitor' while Caitlin paled slightly and gulped.

"Okay, you, no tattling," she scolded, looking at my sister who grinned weakly, then she turned to Raleigh, "you, you bloody idiot if you weren't my sister, I'd fucking kill you, you-" here she turned to Spex who looked at the ground "-why didn't you stop her? And you-" she finally turned to me "how're you feeling?"

That's it? No, 'oh my god my boyfriend has no memory of us ever being together and I'm going to weep and wail until he remembers our time together'? I liked this girl, she wasn't overly emotional.

"Um, my neck hurts," I said warily and she nodded.

"Yeah, you did get shot there, genius," she teased, smiling, "I just thought I'd drop in before heading for the meeting, Mr Stronghold will throw a flipping bitch fit if I'm late again, you would've thought being the leader of the Supers he would cut me some slack, but nope, he will throw a bitch fit."

With that, she left, with us all staring after her in surprise.

"So, her and me?" I said slowly and the three remaining people nodded, "but she's….chirpy," there was no other word to explain her attitude before she left, "chirpy, how could I date a chirpy girl?"

"You were with her for nine years, Warren," Jocelyn sighed and my eyes widened as I choked on my own spit.

"Nine-years?" I coughed out, "I was with her nine years?"

"Yeah, since her freshman year when you, her, Will, Layla, Zach, Magenta and Ethan all saved the school from Royal Pain," Jocelyn nodded as Raleigh and Spex silently slipped away.

"I thought Royal Pain was dead," I frowned.

"Nope, the Pacifier exploded and she got turned into a baby," Jocelyn answered, "but this is more than Royal Pain a.k.a Gwen Grayson," she said dismissively, "Catie and you, you led us all Warren, you were the people that everyone could rely on, you looked good together too, you loved her."

I was still in shock, I put up with chirpiness for nine years.

"You were going to move in with her," Jocelyn continued.

Move in with the chirpiness.

"Warren, you should've seen her when she got back, she was covered in your blood, she looked terrified, she loves you, more than anything, you guys are always there for each other, Catie thinks that we don't know she cries sometimes, that we don't know how much she's hurting because she puts up this calm façade, but we all know that you were the one she went to when she needed to share her pain."

She did?

"You love her too Warren, you just don't remember, you guys are made for each other, you love each other, you have to remember."

"Well I don't," I snapped, glaring at my little sister, "I don't remember ever being with her, okay? Tell her I'm sorry when you see her, now get out."

"War-"

"OUT!" I yelled and Jocelyn fled as my hands lit on fire, did Jocelyn even have Powers? Heh, I'll find out later.

I was surprised when she came back in a few minutes later, dragging a very reluctant Caitlin with her who sighed as she rubbed her temples slightly, shaking Jocelyn's hand off her arm and sending her a small smile before the girl went outside, leaving us alone.

"Get out," I growled and she sighed, obviously expecting this as she sat down.

"No, I want you to apologise to Jocelyn," she said simply, her expression clear, her green eyes not giving anything away, "she's your little sister and she just cares about you, she's overly emotional right now, she didn't mean to go on at you."

"Get out!" I repeated and her expression hardened as she pushed me back onto the bed as I went to stand.

"No!" she snapped back, giving me a 'shut up and listen to me before I severely hurt you' look, "you listen to me, Peace, she just cares about you, and she may have annoyed you but at times like these family needs to stick together! So you're going to apologise weather you like it or not, you understand me? Because we're already fighting the citizens and I've had to tell so many families that their son, daughter, mother, father, someone they love is dead! We can't fall apart on the inside otherwise-otherwise they're going to win and we'll be treated as less than dirt, they want to register us, shove us all into one place in town, they even said that we can't 'mate' with citizens, can you believe that? They're treating us like animals, Peace, and we have to stick together, no matter what happens, understand?"

She looked just about ready to cry, her green eyes were unnaturally shiny as she slowly let my shoulders go and sat back down, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath before opening them again to show there were no more tears, she was locking everything away, refusing to show anything.

"I said, do you understand?" she said coldly, I never would've thought Caitlin Greeves would end up like this, she was always smiling back in her freshman year, always laughing with her friends, I don't think anyone thought she would end up like this, cold and unemotional.

"Yeah," I nodded and her lips curved into a small smile.

"Good, there's something I forgot to tell you earlier," she said calmly.

"What? That we were together for nine years? Yeah, I know about that Greeves," I cut in angrily.

"I didn't want to put any pressure on you," she growled, glaring at me, "you don't remember anything, excuse me for not mentioning that we were in a relationship for nine bloody years, I didn't want you to think that you had to automatically be with me because of that, so I'm sorry."

"So, you were doing what you thought was best for me?" I shot back, glaring right back at her.

"Yes, Peace, I did," she replied coolly, "but, that isn't what I need to tell you, I thought you ought to know that we had to turn to some…..misguided people for some help, your father's here," she stated bluntly, standing and leaving.

"WHAT?!" I yelled after her and she turned with her hand on the door handle, her expression softer than before, those tears shining in her eyes again.

"Sorry," she whispered before opening the door and leaving me alone.

I could've sworn I heard a muffled sob as the door shut.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Caitlin POV)**

A week of avoiding Warren had gone by and I was currently heading to a meeting with Raleigh talking to me rapidly about some boy she had a crush on, but she wouldn't admit to having a crush on him, strange girl, but it was cute, her first crush, at least something was normal, people were still getting crushes.

"Rae, as much as I would love to hear about him, I've got a meeting, tell me later, okay?" I smiled, kissing her forehead as she nodded before I headed into the Mad Science Lab, getting rid of my smile as I took my place at the head of the table, "what's today's meeting about?" I asked Principle Powers briskly, flicking my green eyes over everyone in the room.

"How we're supposed to stop this war, as usual," Powers sighed and I groaned, running a hand through my dark blonde hair.

"I'll give myself up," I said quietly, keeping my eyes on the table, "it's me they want, I'll just hand myself over to them."

"No!" a crowd of voice cried and I looked up to see everyone looking at me with indignant expressions.

"Miss Greeves, you can't do that, the war will carry on without you," Barron Battle said sternly, his dark eyes boring into my green ones, reminding me so much of Warren, "and we'll be left without our leader, what about all you've fought for? You should live to see us all living peacefully."

"With all due respect, Mr Battle, it's been five bloody years," I snapped, glaring at him, "I'm sick and tired of waiting for the citizens to see sense, I am tired of watching people I went to school with dying, having to tell their families that they've died fighting for all of us, because every time the cut just grows deeper, if this war ever does finish, I just pray that everyone will be happy and free again."

With those words, I shoved my chair back with a loud screech and left the room, feeling annoyed and angry and the need to hit something, hard, incredibly hard, I was pissed off dammit and I needed to vent my frustration by hitting something, hard, incredibly hard, but I've already mentioned that.

Then I stopped as someone stepped in front of me, oh damn, not now.

"Can this wait?" I growled in frustration.

"No," Warren replied simply, "it can't."

"Well, make it quick, I have something to do," I sighed, flicking a lock of my hair from my face, "like hurt someone or something, preferably the old hag that started this thing, yep, she would do fine and sorry, I'm rambling, what did you want to talk about?"

He hesitated, Warren does not hesitate, but never mind that now, "are you okay?" he asked eventually and I looked up at him in slight surprise.

"Yeah, why?" I said slowly, frowning slightly.

"Even with me…you know?"

Oh, that, well not really, but he couldn't help it, it wasn't his fault.

"I'm coping," I said honestly and his eyes drifted to the floor, I smiled slightly and put my arms round his middle automatically, "it's not your fault, Warren, you can't help what they did, don't feel sorry for me, just concentrate on getting better, okay?"

"Can you, uh, let go?" he said awkwardly and I quickly released him.

"Sorry," I said, looking at the ground and biting my bottom lip slightly, "I'm going to, uh, go now, see you later, Inferno."

I slipped past him silently and headed down the corridor, but I froze as I heard him make a small hiss of pain, I swung back round and saw him holding a hand to his head, trying not to let me see how much it hurt, I went back over to him, slightly wary, he might try and roast me if he thinks I think he's vulnerable.

"Warren?" I said hesitantly and he let out another hiss of pain, putting his other hand onto his head and I put a hand on his shoulder, "Warren, what's wrong?" I asked anxiously, yelping and yanking my hand back as his arm lit on fire, "Warren!"

"Shut up, just shut up," he groaned, shaking his head and I stared wide eyed as the flames died out and he fell forwards, I was by his side in an instant, telling a passing woman to go and get Nurse Spex as I managed to get Warren onto his back.

"Warren, don't do this to me again," I whispered, brushing his black hair from his face and checking his pulse, going strong, breathing, yep, "come on Inferno, wake up and tell me what the hell just happened because you should know that I'm rather confused right now you big, brooding mass of broodingness."

He didn't even stir, I was worried, I had just insulted him and I didn't even get a glare, I want a glare! I miss those glares, I miss being with him, seeing him smile, seeing him roll his eyes at something stupid I've said or done, I just miss him, I miss him so much, I want him back in my life, I just want him back to the way he was before.

"I love you," I whispered, when did I start crying? I wiped at my traitorous furiously as Spex arrived and checked Warren over before ordering Will to get him on a stretcher.

Then an explosion that shook the whole school sounded and I quickly covered Warren's body with my own as the glass windows behind us shattered, sending glass all over the place and I hissed softly as the shards sliced open my back before standing and pulling my hair into my signature high ponytail.

"Will, get Warren to the gym and tell all the mothers and children to stay in there unless they've had my permission to fight, tell Maria, my mom, Bella, Jocelyn and Raleigh to take care of Warren," I ordered, "Spex, you go too," I said, running down the corridor and outside with a light ball in hand, I saw three planes, all ready to fire floating around the school.

With deadly accuracy I threw the two light balls in my hands at two of the planes and they shot back with a bang as I created another light ball hastily and shot it at the final plane as the pilots jumped out using parachutes and landed on the floating island we call Sky High, how in hell did they find us?!

I went over to them and quickly kicked their guns from their hands, "how did you find us?" I asked simply, putting my foot on one of their chests and forcing him back to the ground, glaring down at him, "you answer my question right now, because I am not a happy bunny, you understand me?"

"Ple-please don't kill me," he begged, I think he was crying and I slowly lifted my foot off of his chest, looking round at the other two who were also shaking.

"I've never killed anyone, never will," I said quietly, "why would you think that?"

"You-you killed Mrs Olivers' son," another choked out and I frowned.

"No, I didn't, my little sister lost control of her newly developed Powers and destroyed a wall, no one died," I said slowly, then realisation hit me, "is this why you're fighting us? Because she's saying we're merciless murderers?"

"You're not?" the final piped up and I shook my head.

"Let me show you," I said softly, nodding toward the school and they stood quickly, probably thinking I would destroy them if they didn't, they pulled off their helmets and I saw they were all about thirteen, my people don't fight at thirteen, the youngest is sixteen and that's because Jacob won't listen, after him it's a nineteen year old.

I led the three boys into Sky High, shaking my head at Lash who cracked his knuckles threateningly, he looked at me for a second before growling and turning to the side, I was good, you have to admit, but I ignored my greatness and continued on towards the gym, where we were all stuffed like cattle, Sky High had lost the magic I used to feel in it a long time ago.

"This is who we are," I whispered to the three boys as I pushed open the doors to reveal families upon families stuffed into the room, children clinging to their mothers fearfully, the braver people shooting me questioning looks, Jacob walked over to me and stood by my side as I led the boys through the crowd, "this is what we've been reduced to, do you honestly think we deserve this?" I asked the boys softly, ruffling Joseph's hair fondly as I passed him and he grinned up at me, "that boy is my godson, he was born here, he was judged before he could even talk, how is that fair?"

The boys stayed silent as we walked and I turned to my little brother.

"How's everyone?" I questioned.

"Fine, a little shaken up but fine Catie," he nodded, running a hand through his brown hair tiredly and I hugged him quickly, "mom was so scared that we'd lose you too," he muttered in my ear, he was a lot taller than me now, took after dad.

"I told you, no one's going to take me away," I smiled, kissing his cheek swiftly before leading the citizens further into the gym, "this used to be a school, but you can see that, I used to love this place, this is where all the greats trained, the Commander, Jetstream, Illusionist, but I think you're too young to remember them, aren't you?"

"No, I remember the Commander and Jetstream, they-they saved me from a burning building when I was six, I never forgot," one of the boys whispered, looking at the ground and I smiled.

"See? We want to protect you, we don't want this war," I said gently, "of course, after this, don't be so sure we'll trust you, because I'll probably never trust a citizen again, not completely, you're just kids, you shouldn't have been sent here, if we were fighting, you would be dead."

They nodded, still looking round the gym in horror.

"We'll tell everyone, when they hear about this, they won't want to fight anymore, Midnight Angel," another boy promised and I smiled gratefully, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"You're a sweetheart, and call me Catie, what's your name?" I asked, looking for Will so he could take them back down to earth.

"Luke," the boy gulped.

"And you two?" I smiled at the other two.

"Charlie."

"Peter."

"Nice to meet you," I grinned, finding Will who gave me a tight hug and I gasped for air, "Will-loosen grip-need to breathe!" I half laughed half choked and he quickly released me with an apologetic smile, I just reached up and ruffled his light brown hair, "this is Luke, Charlie and Peter, can you take them back to earth, Will?"

"One at time only though, I can't carry all three at once," he nodded, smiling at the boys, "I'm Will Stronghold."

They nodded silently, their fear coming back and I placed a hand on Luke's arm since he was closest to me.

"He won't hurt you, Will's my best friend, you can trust him," I assured, turning my eyes to Warren who was awake, thank god, and looking at me through narrowed eyes, not good, "what're you glaring at?" I growled irritably, folding my arms over my chest as I looked down at him.

"Shut up, Blush," he snapped, standing and towering over me and the boys hastily stepped back, afraid of the big, bad, sulking pyro that looked ready to roast me alive, "you-you're confusing!"

"Um, huh?" I frowned in confusion, "you're the confusing one! Saying I'm confusing!"

"You're confusing! One minute you're giving me a lecture about having to stick together! Then you're avoiding me! Then you hug me and call me Inferno!" he shouted back and I stuck my tongue out at him, childish, yet effective.

"I am the leader of this goddamn thing, I can do whatever the hell I like," I declared, stomping my foot, my foot has been stomped, that is final.

"Ooh! He is so dead is he argues now! She stomped her foot!" I heard Raleigh whisper-squeal to Jocelyn who nodded.

"You can't order me around Blush!" Warren yelled and my glare grew in intensity, my glare was a scary thing and you will cower beneath it, cower!

"You want to bet?" I hissed threateningly and he smirked as he lowered his head so we were nose to nose.

"Try me," he whispered and I felt involuntary shivers run down my spine as his breath tickled my face, he was so close, just a small distance, but must control myself.

"You-you-you're infuriating!" I cried, pushing him away and storming out the stupid damn gym, but a hand curled my wrist as I reached the door and I was swung back round and came face to chest with Warren bloody Peace, "what do you want now?!" I snapped impatiently, glaring up at him and he suddenly shoved me against the wall just outside the gym, making me wince slightly, "what the fuck are you doing?" I demanded and he crashed his lips onto mine, causing me to stiffen slightly before melting into him, kissing back just as hard and he groaned slightly against my lips.

"Stupid, Blush," he growled huskily, pressing his lips back onto my slightly bruised ones, his hands clutching my hips tightly before I, very reluctantly, pushed him away, cursing myself into oblivion for doing so, "Blush?" he frowned and I flinched slightly at the name.

"Why are you doing this Warren?" I whispered and his frown deepened, I sighed and leaned back against the wall, wanting it to just swallow me up so I could disappear, "you don't remember, do you?"

"I remember up until Homecoming, with Gwen, when the school fell," he admitted quietly, his dark eyes boring into my green ones, "but that's about it."

I nodded with a sigh and put my arms around myself, looking at the ground, "well, that's a good sign, you might remember some more stuff soon, huh?" I said softly, putting on a small smile as I looked up at him, suddenly feeling fourteen years old again.

_"Aw, come on Warren, please help with my homework, I have no idea what it's about," I begged as Warren and I waited for Jacob and Jocelyn outside their school and he rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall and began explaining everything to me with a slight smile, "thanks, Inferno," I smiled happily as he finished explaining everything, it was a week after the Homecoming Incident and since we'd gotten together and I still got those shivers every time he looked at me or kissed me._

_"Don't call me that, Blush," he growled, emphasizing the nickname and I pouted sulkily, making him roll his eyes at me again, still smiling slightly, "why am I with you again?"_

_"Because I'm perfect," I answered jokingly and he chuckled slightly before capturing my lips with his, I sighed happily into the kiss and my green eyes fluttered closed at the feather light touch, he was officially perfect._

_"You're not perfect, Catie," he murmured and I frowned, no, he's supposed to say I'm wonderful, not say I'm not perfect, he smirked and kissed me lightly again, "no one's perfect, besides, you're a bit short to be perfect."_

_"Hey! My shortness is adorable, just ask my mother," I pouted, glaring at him weakly and he just smirked again, running his long fingers down my arm and making me shiver slightly, he frowned slightly and pulled me closer to him._

_"Are you cold?" he asked and I shook my head, "then why are you shivering?" he said slowly and I just smiled slightly as Jacob and Jocelyn ran over to us with happy grins._

"Blush?" Warren's voice said, snapping me out of my memories, "why are you crying? Blush?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, just the stress of it all, I'm fine," I said softly, wiping away the tears that I hadn't known had fallen, "just the war and everything, sometimes piles up, you know? I'm fine though."

"You, uh, want to talk about it?" Warren asked hesitantly and I looked at him in surprise as his fingers trailed down my cheek lightly, "it might help, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Not here, someone might hear," I whispered, taking his hand and leading him down the corridor to my room, I shut the door behind us and let go of his hand as I sunk onto the large, double bed with a sigh, "it's just everything you know? I'm worrying about Jacob twenty four seven because he insists on fighting and refuses to listen to mom or me and then Rae's grown up so much quicker than she should have, she's just twelve years old and she's taking care of the walking wounded, having to be around blood all the time, I was once terrified of blood and now I see it almost everyday and it scares me that I'm not scared of it anymore because I'm so used to it and then there's just the war in general, we're always trying to find ways to stop it but there isn't a way because they hate us because of a stupid little mistake and it's the time again and I'm so scared all the time, scared that I'm going to lose someone else I love, I couldn't go through that again, I couldn't."

I didn't notice that I was crying until I'd finished as I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly as the sobs suffocated me, I pressed my face into my knees and let one out, the sound muffled by my knees as my body trembled slightly, but I was wrapped up in a pair of strong arms that held me tightly against a warm body, soft whispers soothing me as I sobbed quietly.

"Um, please stop crying," Warren said desperately in a quiet voice.

"You are so crap at the whole comforting crying females thing," I giggled tearfully, leaning against him, "you're just supposed to stay quiet and occasionally mutter 'it's going to be okay' even if you know it's not because that, Warren Michael Peace, is how you comfort crying females, well, me at least."

"How did you know my middle name?" he asked suspiciously, "oh yeah, the whole dating for nine years thing, sorry."

"It's not your fault, don't be sorry," I said softly, listening to his steady heartbeat with a small smile, "don't ever be sorry, unless you've done something wrong of course."

* * *

**Thanks to Mandya1313 and dapheelove for reviews and I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell are you doing Boomer?!" I demanded as I saw him raising the unused Save the Citizen arena and that everyone had moved all their things out the way so he could, "who the hell authorised this?!" I shouted and they all pointed to a smirking Warren who gave me a look that said 'what are you going to do about it?', I glared at him tiredly as I ran a hand through my dark blonde hair, "put it away, now," I ordered coldly, grabbing Warren's arm and dragging him out the gym.

"Greeves, I think it would do us all some good to have some fun," Boomer said patiently and I looked round at everyone who looked back pleadingly, I sighed with a small smile and let Warren go.

"Fine, but I dibs going first!" I declared, running into the arena as everyone cheered and I laughed lightly, "and my partner is my little brother, Jacob."

He teleported next to me and we grinned as Lash and Speed entered the arena, this is going to be fun, I just hope no emergencies pop up otherwise that would be bad since I would be kind of busy kicking butt.

"And today we have Catie 'Midnight Angel' and Jacob 'Midnight Light' Greeves against Lash and Speed, our Heroes for today are in fact brother and sister and Catie is our leader," Lance, Boomer's nephew, announced, sitting on a large chair as everyone crowded round the arena, "while our Villains, Lash and Speed, assisted Royal Pain, Gwen Grayson, Sue Tenny, goodness that woman has a lot of names, in trying to turn the school into babies during their Senior Year and was in fact stopped by Catie along with Will Stronghold, Layla Williams, Magenta Thomas, Zach Lumen, Ethan Matthews and Warren Peace, so today's match is going to be interesting folks, Catie, Jacob, who do you think is going to win?" he asked with a grin.

"Why, us of course," Jacob said cockily with a laugh and I nodded, grinning.

"Lash, Speed, do you agree?" Lance questioned our opponents.

"Nah, man, we're going to kick their butts!" Lash laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You heard them, folks, now let's get ready to battle!" Lance cried and the timer started as Speed ran around the arena so fast he was just a blur and I found myself wrapped in Lash's stretchy arms, "Speed is running around, Catie and Jacob unable to stop him while, oh my, Catie is caught in Lash's stretchy arms, what will she do?" Lance gasped dramatically and I poured light into the surface of my skin, making sure it was hot as I began to glow, Lash wrenched back with a yelp and Lance laughed, "looks like she got out of that one pretty easily, folks, let's see if Jacob's making any progress with Speed, as we all know Jacob can teleport using light, like Catie absorbs light and stores in her body until she needs to use it.

"Oooh! Look at little Jacob go! He's teleporting in time with Speed! And into the wall goes our Villain! Go Jacob! Of course, I am completely unbiased! But that was a great move, if we had replay on this thing, I would play it over and over, just shoved him into the wall! Great move Jacob!"

I grinned at my little brother and shot him a wink as I dodged Lash's arms, ducking beneath them and kicking him swiftly in the stomach, making him double over with a groan, then I threw a harmless light ball at him that flung him into the wall as Jacob teleported and got the citizen dummy, winning us the game.

"Heroes win!" Lance declared with a cheer as the audience clapped and cheered, "our fearless leader strikes again and, as always, she is victorious!"

"I wouldn't go that far Lance!" I laughed lightly, pulling Lash up who was pouting, I ruffled his dark hair and stuck my tongue out at him as he flicked me on the nose.

"Who will our next challengers be?!" Lance asked the audience and Warren and Will stepped into the arena, Will grinning, Warren smirking and an oooh! lead by Lance went up, "looks like it's the elder two Greeves siblings against Will Stronghold, Catie's best friend, and Warren Peace, um, don't know what he is to Catie anymore, but ignore that, this is going to be a good match folks!

"Catie and Jacob are Heroes once again and Warren and Will are Villains, let's see how this fares out, oooh! Great move there Catie, absorbing the fireball that was flying at your head! Oh! Look out Jacob! Will is coming right at you! No! And the boy Greeves sibling is down!"

I swung round and saw Jacob being pinned down by Will, with a smirk I chucked a light ball at my best friend who yelped in surprise and let Jacob go who teleported over to me and teleported me away as a fireball flew at my head, thank you Jacob, I ruffled his hair in thanks before we were both tackled to the ground by Will and I shoved him back with a large ball of firelight before absorbing a fireball that came my way.

"Teleport to the citizen, Jake!" I ordered, twining strings of light around Will who broke out of their hold easily as Jacob teleported towards the citizen, grabbing it quickly before teleporting back to my side as I ducked quickly to avoid an oncoming fireball, "damn, that was so close to burning the perfection of silky smoothness that I try so hard to keep," I giggled and Warren frowned at me slightly.

A few moments past of him just frowning at me and then-

"You promised to have sex with me in a shower when the war was over!" he yelled and blush flooded my face as everyone gaped at me.

"I am so going to kill you," I growled, "of all the things you could remember, you remember that and announce it to everyone, _everyone, _I am so mad at you right now."

"You said the silky smoothness!" he argued, then smirked, "you look good in the shower."

"That tears it!" I shouted, tackling him to ground and punching him on the shoulder, "you're mean, Warren Peace, announcing that to everyone."

"It's not my fault I just remembered it," he smirked, "though this position feels very-" I clamped a hand over his mouth and glared at him as I sat on top of him, damn, this was not a good thing, this was a bad thing.

"Not another word," I hissed threateningly, creating a light ball in my free hand before the intercom crackled.

_"Miss Greeves, it's an emergency," _Powers' voice said weakly and I was halfway out the door already.

"Everyone stay here," I ordered, shutting the doors behind me and running toward the meeting room, I skidded into it and my green eyes widened as I saw the three boys who'd crash landed on Sky High last week laying on the table, bloodied and obviously dead, "what happened?" I croaked, looking at each of the mournful people in turn.

"They called them traitors to their own and killed them, dumping the bodies near the bridge, Ron found them when he went to get Bella who went to get some more plant seeds for Layla," Mrs Stronghold whispered and I nodded, gulping.

"Mr Medulla, get Mrs Olivers and get her online now," I demanded coldly, turning to the screen with a glare as Medulla began working at the computer hastily as Mr Stronghold started to cover the bodies but I stopped him, "let her see what she has done," I said simply, keeping my voice clear as the screen flickered on and I turned to it, looking at Mrs Olivers unemotionally as she blanched at the sight of the three dead boys, "you are a heartless old bag, Mrs Olivers," I stated, keeping my voice quiet, "they realised that this war was wrong and you have them killed, yet you can't stand to look upon those you have murdered, this war needs to end now."

"You brainwashed them!" she shouted and I let out a screech of fury, she silenced, looking fearful, this was the first time I'd shown her anything but my calm and collected façade.

"You are so stupid!" I screamed, my fists clenching, "we didn't do anything but show them what was going on! What you had reduced us to! This is your fault! You've killed so many but you can't face the consequences! This war ends now! I am tired of fighting! But if you force me to! I will destroy you all! Believe me Mrs Olivers! You do not want to cross me!"

"You do want to destroy us," she gasped and I laughed coldly.

"I WANT THIS WAR OVER!!" I yelled furiously, "I WANT TO LIVE IN PEACE AGAIN!! I WANT TO BE HAPPY!! I HAVEN'T BEEN HAPPY IN SUCH A LONG TIME AND I WANT THAT!! AND I WILL DO ANYTHING TO SAVE MY PEOPLE!!" I roared, tears of pure rage slipping down my cheeks, "terminate conversation," I whispered shakily to Medulla who quickly ended the video connection, "get Sue and trace the address, I'm taking the destruction right to her door," I said softly, leaving the room silently and flicking my green eyes over the people who had stopped as they heard my yelling, "sorry you had to hear that," I said quietly, heading for my room.

With a sigh I leaned back against my now closed door and slid to the floor, closing my eyes as I felt tears build up, be strong Catie, you can do this, you're stringer than her, you can win, you have to win, this war is over, this war ends today, no matter what.

"Catie?" Layla's soft voice said accompanied by a gentle knock and I stood, pulling open the door once I'd made sure there were no tears, she looked at me worriedly and hugged me tightly, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Layla," I said quietly, hugging her back, "this war is going to end today though, I'll make sure of it."

She gasped slightly and hugged me tighter.

* * *

Silently, I motioned for my army to stay in their places as I walked up to the front door of my old home, the fucking whore had taken residence in my old home, where I grew up, I slammed open the door easily and Mrs Olivers ran out from the kitchen, her eyes widening as she saw me.

"Get out of my house," she ordered and I laughed coldly.

"This is my house, I grew up here," I replied and she slapped me clear across the face, I slowly turned my head, glaring at her, "was that supposed to hurt?" I sneered, punching her straight in the face and she fell back, blood gushing from her nose, "this war, is over, Heroes win, now get your stuff and the fuck out of my house, you hear me?"

She just whimpered and I took that for yes.

"Good, now hurry up, I want to be back in here before night falls, Mrs Olivers, and you call your army, mine's just outside, ready to fight," I warned, going into the kitchen and getting a glass of juice, hm, she ate like a fucking rabbit, the refrigerator was filled with cabbage and lettuce, stupid cow.

A smirk spread over my lips as I saw her running round the house, packing things hazardously and I grabbed a figurine that belonged to my father as she went to shove it into her bag and glared at her warningly as she went to protest, she gulped and just packed her own things, making me grin as I went upstairs.

My room was exactly the same, even my clothes were still in the closet, it's as though she was afraid to touch anything in here, I went to my closet and pulled out some photo albums with a small smile, clutching them close to my chest as I made my way downstairs and saw Mrs Olivers bolting out the house with her bags in tow, making me giggle slightly as I went to the bus.

"Go and get the others," I ordered Ron who grinned and flew into the sky as the others began cheering happily, all of us grinning and laughing as we celebrated finally winning the war, all it took was a bit of threatening, damn, that was five years we'll never get back.

With a smile, I headed into the house and sat at the kitchen table, flipping open the photo albums and looking through them with a small smile, they were of my family in the first one, some of me when I was just a little kid, some of Jacob and Raleigh when they were babies and of all of us as a family.

I opened the second book, it was full of pictures of my friends and me, of Layla, Will and I as little kids, of all of us during Sky High, grinning happily at the camera like there was nothing in the world that could stop us, we felt like it too, like we were on top of the world, like we were the most powerful people around because we beat Royal Pain, we were strong, we were happy.

Then the final book, it was of Warren and me, there were some of me teasing him and he was smiling slightly as he rolled his eyes, there were others of me smiling at the camera while he just sulked, glaring at me for making him do this, my favourite was of the one of our second christmas together, it'd snowed and he really didn't want to go outside.

_Laughing, I ducked as Zach threw a snowball at me and I gathered a load of snow in my hands, moulding it into a ball before flinging it at Zach, managing to hit him right in the face, he spluttered on the snow as the rest of us laughed._

_"Where's Warren?" Layla asked me, her cheeks bright pink from the cold, a grin at her lips._

_"He doesn't like the snow," I sighed, glancing in the direction of Warren's house, "maybe I should go see him, but he said that it was okay if I spent today with you guys."_

_Layla just grinned at something behind me and I was suddenly picked up by the waist and swung round, I squealed in surprise and then began laughing as I recognised the black, fingerless gloves covering the hands round my waist, stupid Warren, scared me half to death, then I noticed Zach snapping a picture of us._

"What're you looking at?" a deep voice asked and I snapped the photo album shut as I swung round to see Warren looking at me with a raised eyebrow, he reached over and picked up the photo album from beneath my hand.

But I snatched it back.

It was mine!

"Mine!" I said childishly, pouting.

"Fine," he huffed and I grinned triumphantly.

Until he grabbed the album, easily breaking my grip of it and flipping it open, his smirk of triumph dropping as he saw the pictures and I looked down into my lap as he silently turned the pages, there were photos of us on each one, photos that held memories that he didn't remember.

I heard the book being snapped shut and it being placed on the table with the other two before I was engulfed by a comforting warmth that covered me completely, making me feel totally and utterly safe, but it was unexpected and he didn't remember and he was doing it because he felt he had to, but that didn't stop me curling into his warmth with a small smile, my eyes closing.

"I'm sorry, Catie," he said softly before letting me go and leaving.

All I could think was 'huh?'

Then I scrambled up and ran after him, grabbing his hand as he reached the door and he swung round, glaring at me as he tugged his hand free, his smouldering black eyes glittering with anger but I held onto him, just looking back up at him calmly, I was with the guy nine years, I know the ins and outs of his personality, don't argue straight out with him unless it's totally necessary, just stare him down, well, in my case, look up at him calmly to show you're not scared of him and his sulkiness.

"What do you want?!" he snapped eventually and I sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder how in hell I put up with you all these years," I smiled teasingly, turning and going back into the kitchen as I pulled the hair tie from my hair and let it tumble over my shoulders and down to the middle of my back.

His arms went round my waist and held me in place, one hand trailing up my arm and his finger ran through my dark blonde hair, lingering on the tips and twirling them round the long, tanned fingers before they ran lightly back down my arm to my hand, lifting it and tracing small circles on my palm, my eyes had fluttered closed and I leaned back against his strong body.

"Don't do this to me," Warren whispered, his breath tickling my skin gently and I felt a shiver run down my spine as I felt his chest vibrate against my back.

"Do what?" I breathed, just wanting to turn around and kiss him senseless.

"Make me want you, I don't want to make you think I know everything I should, because I don't Catie and I don't want you hurt," he murmured, his arms sliding round my waist and holding me tight against him.

"I trust you," I said simply, keeping my voice low as though a too loud a noise would break the spell and he would leave me.

His arms tightened slightly round my waist and his warm lips touched the side of my neck softly, almost as though he was scared I'd break into a million pieces, his fingers trailing up my sides, gently pushing my shirt up with them.

* * *

Everything was so warm as my green eyes fluttered open from sleep, fingers trailing lightly up and down my bare back and I groaned softly, burrowing deeper into my nice, warm pillow, the fingers halting in their movements and a hand pressed flat against the small of my back as I tried to get back to sleep.

"Catie, come on, wake up," a deep voice said quietly, the hand on my back moving to my hair and brushing it away from my face gently, "come on, I'm bored, and there are people downstairs I think."

Downstairs? When did Sky High get a downstairs? And why wasn't I told about these new construction ideas?

"I am all powerful, I must be told about new construction ideas," I mumbled into my pillow as I lifted my head and then frowned, "where the hell am I?"

"In your house, in your room, the war's over, remember?" the pillow said slowly and I looked down at my pillow to see it was Warren, who had a raised eyebrow as all the memories of last night flooded back to me.

"Oh yeah," I muttered, resting my head against Warren's muscular chest.

He chuckled slightly and trailed his long fingers down my arm, "I remember, Catie, I think I do, I remember about the war, I remember being with you, I promise," he whispered, "you were going to go to Greece before all this happened, we were going to get an apartment when you got back and you wanted loads of kids."

I looked up at him through slightly wide eyes and he smiled slightly at me as he rolled us over and pressed his lips to mine softly, then pulled back slowly and placed a light kiss on my forehead before getting up and throwing me clothes as he got dressed and I followed suit, yawning as I ran a hand through my tousled dark blonde hair.

"I love you," Warren said suddenly as I went to leave the room and I smiled as I put my arms around him.

"I love you too," I said softly, his arms wrapping around me tightly before we headed downstairs to find my mom looking at the photo albums I'd left on the table unemotionally, paused on a family picture at the beach, "mom?" I said hesitantly, stepping over a sleeping Henry and placing a hand on her shoulder, "mom are you okay?"

"We're free again," she said simply, shutting the album and hugging me tightly, "Warren, your mom and sister are in the sitting room."

Warren nodded and went in there as Jacob and Raleigh came into the kitchen and wrapped mom and me into tight hugs, finally glad it was all over, glad we were finally free again and I bit back tears as this finally crashed down me.

We were free.

No more fighting.

No more blood.

No more death.

No more telling families their loved ones were dead.

We were free.

A grin spread over my lips and I squealed happily as I grabbed Raleigh and hugged her joyfully, jumping around the kitchen in joy and she laughed as we jumped around, our blonde hair dancing around us, our green eyes sparkling happily.

"We're finally free!" I sang gleefully.

* * *

**Thanks to dapheelove, clarissa avila and Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper for reviews and I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter! **


	10. The Aftermath

A woman laughed as she watched her two children play with a large black dog with happy squeals, the dog barking every so often as though to say 'aw! Come on, you're not even trying' as he bounded out of the children's grasp easily, the woman smiled fondly as she whistled to the dog who ran over to her instantly, licking her hand lovingly as he stopped beside her.

"Come on, your father should be home soon and he'll get annoyed if we're not there, you know what he's like," the woman smiled, scooping her youngest child and only daughter into her arms, "come on Liam, get in the car," she ordered as her son pouted and trailed behind her miserably.

"Yes mommy," he scowled, getting in the car parked by the side of the park and the dog jumped in the back with a bark as the woman shut the trunk and placed her daughter in the passenger seat before climbing in the drivers side and starting the car.

Within minutes they were home and the children and dog ran happily into the house as they saw their father's car in the driveway, the woman laughed lightly as she locked her car and followed her children into the house, smiling as she saw them talking rapidly to their father, her husband.

"Catie, you do realise they're going to be hyper for the rest of the night, right?" he groaned as the children began running round the house with the dog and the woman, Caitlin, giggled with a nod.

"Yep, but they're happy," she pouted, "isn't that the most important thing, Warren?"

"No, I need sleep," Warren scowled and Catie laughed, kissing him quickly and his scowl vanished to be replaced with a smirk, "we could always give them to my mom tonight," he said suggestively and his wife hit him on the arm with a frown.

"We are not pawning our kids off because you want some," she snapped, "Liam! Stop hitting Rose!" she ordered as she saw her son smacking his blonde haired sister over the back of the head.

"But mommy," he began whining but silenced at her warning look, his mommy was once the head of an army, she was scary when she was angry and she demanded all her orders be followed otherwise dire consequences happen.

Like tickling, his mommy was an evil tickler.

"Hah, mommy shouted at you!" his sister, Rose, laughed, sticking her tongue out at her big brother.

"Rose! Behave!" Catie's voice called from the kitchen before she went back to talking to her husband, "they take after you, you know," she said to the smirking man who nodded.

"I know."

"But they look like me."

"I know," he growled, his smirk dropping.

"Aw, tell you what, the next kid we have can look just like you, okay?" Catie cooed, kissing his cheek softly, "now shut up and cook, slave, cook," she demanded, pointing to the oven.

"I am not your slave," he scowled and she grinned.

"Fine, could you please, for me and your two adorable children, cook dinner because I'll give us all food poisoning?" she pouted, batting her eyelashes cutely.

"Fine, but only because I don't want food poisoning," Warren groaned, stepping past her and looking for ingredients to cook something before Catie wrapped her arms around his middle from behind and rested her head against his broad back.

"I love you," she whispered simply.

"I love you too," he promised, gently unlatching her hands and kissing her lightly before getting back to cooking.

* * *

**And this is the end!**


End file.
